High Stakes Mistake
by Vitalabyss
Summary: It's the weekend! Grades are on the line. Deep in the woods with unfamiliar allies. What could happen? Definitely gonna be Lemon. Mostly JaunexWeissxYang. (The RenxNora chapter has been moved to its own spin-off.)
1. Chapter 1 - Full House

**This is the first writing that I have ever put out into the public. And honestly, the response has been encouraging.**

 **I have been putting together a series of novels, of my own creation, since I was about 6 y/o. But my confidence in my writing is not great. And despite encouragement and goading from friends and family, most of my writing remains unfinished and unpublished.**

 **However, yesterday (May 4th, 2017) I was having dinner with one of my best friends and regaling them about the latest plot twist I had come up with. He got mad at me for keeping my stories and imagination to myself and we argued about my literary works for a bit. This is not uncommon; every other month I have a new idea I run by my peers.**

 **So he laid out a challenge: I could write anything I wanted. A short story, a poem, a song, fanfiction. Anything! But I had to publish it online when I was done.**

 **We argued a bit more… and then he gave me a deadline. He told me.**

 **"You'll start writing at** **11 am! That gives you plenty of time to get up and get ready for the day before you get started. I want you to link whatever it is. Whatever you come up with. To me by 6 pm when I get off work. No exceptions!"**

 **I spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what to write to no avail. Then when I got up on the 5th, I decided I would borrow a couple characters and just make up some of my typical bedtime smut fantasies. But with more detail.**

 **The result is what you'll read bellow. Though it has now been modified and added to.**

 **Please feel free to review. Good or bad. It will only help me in the long run. And hey, just imagine what I could do if I got better at this. :D**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything related to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Full House**

* * *

Night was falling. The few clouds, drifting lazily through the cooling air, had gone from white to dull gray as the sun slowly sank away. What little of the horizon could be seen between trees to the West, was ablaze with the dying light of the day.

It's hard to hunt Grimm in the dark.

Not that they were having much luck anyhow.

It had seemed like a blessing when they had spotted a small group of Beowolves first thing in the morning. Their blood had been pumping, and they were eager to start the day. But with a sharp hiss from the Heiress, the pair of blondes composed themselves. Today was a test of their abilities, and a few stragglers wouldn't fulfill the requirements of this hunt.

It had only taken them 4 hours to find a small nest of them.

The few they were following wandered through the forest for a while before the creatures picking up a scent. A spike of panic ran through the team as they feared they had been discovered. After a moment, another Beowulf popped out into view. This unexpected addition quickly led the rest back to a cave burrowed into the side of a knoll.

But by then, the thrill was waning. This slow and steady approach was a necessity, but it wasn't much fun.

The hunters took up positions around the pack. Yang would be front and center, blocking the obvious escape route. Weiss and Jaune would come in from the North and South. Leaving the Grimm's own hovel as their only retreat.

Fish in the proverbial barrel.

"Hello Uglies," Yang announced herself as she stepped into the small clearing around the den's entrance. She put on a faux look of concern as she brought a finger to her chin. "I'm a little lost. Could one of you help me out?"

The pack stood frozen for a moment. Clearly, she had taken them off guard. But with a series of growls and barks, they surged towards her. An Alpha stood up from behind the assembly and bellowed his challenge at the lone huntress.

Yang, taking an aggressive stance, smiled in response.

As the pack began to spread out around her, a silver blade flashed through the underbrush from her left. Followed quickly by a white shield and the man holding it. Jaune raised his weapons defensively as all eyes turned to him and the victim dissipating at his feet.

This moment of distraction was all the Heiress needed. A glyph formed at the other side of the clearing, out of the surprised Grimm's sight line. A burst of crystalline ice rained forward, peppering several of the Beowolves from behind. It was quickly followed by the lithe form of a woman, as she pierced the neck of her nearest foe. Weiss danced back a few steps, changing her stance in preparation for the next stage of the plan.

With a gleeful yell, Yang launched herself into the fray. The creatures, in their surprise, had begun to fall back. Closing ranks around their Alpha. The sudden fury of this new attack forced them to back away even further.

After the first two Grimm fell to well-executed strikes, the Alpha stepped forward to guard its pack. Yang was forced back, but not by much as she quickly counter-attacked the larger creature.

As Yang went to work on their leader, Weiss and Jaune quickly flung themselves at the rest of their prey. The two young hunters made quick work of the smaller Beowolves. The creatures slowly, defensively, backing into their den where they could no longer escape the blades that followed.

With their work complete, they turned back to help Yang.

Not that she had needed it.

She stood, with hands on her hips and a smile on her face. The large Alpha slowly dissipating into black smoke behind her.

"One down, two to go." She bellowed triumphantly, both thumbs up in front of her.

Weiss sighed loudly, shaking her head. "At this rate, we'll never be done before nightfall."

She had been right.

An entire day had rolled by. And despite their best efforts, they hadn't seen another Grimm all day.

"Jaune!" Yang called from somewhere behind him. "Come on, I'm getting hungry."

Picking up another twig he tested the end with his thumb. It broke easily, indicating dry wood.

"I'm coming." He responded over his shoulder as he readjusted the load of sticks and branches under his arm. Then quietly to himself. "Just need a few more pieces."

He found his next victim a few feet away. But as he stepped towards it, he rediscovered too late that damp moss can be slippery. With a crash and the snapping of twigs, he came down hard on his tailbone. His hips reflexively thrusting forward as he rolled sideways and stifled a wail. Back and forth he rolled for a few moments while the stinging pain went away. Then picking himself back up, a warm throbbing still present in his backside, he decided he had enough firewood.

As soon as he gathered it back together.

"Finally," Weiss growled as Jaune walked through the cave entrance. "I was starting to think we were going to have to send out a search party."

"Aww, you do care." Yang mused at the Heiress and received an agitated look in response.

Jaune set the wood down beside the ring of rocks between them. "Sorry, I didn't want to grab anything that would create too much smoke in here."

Jaune indicated to the small cave they were going to spend the night in. It was the only good cover they had found throughout their day of exploring. It also happens to be where they had killed their only Alpha for the day.

Yang bent down over the empty fire pit, leaning across to grab some of the smaller sticks Jaune had brought with him. It gave the boy an instant and thorough look down her tank top. Jaune's eyes hovered for a moment before he darted them away, turning to look at anything else.

"What's the matter?" Yang asked, the amusement clear in her voice. A flirty smile crossed her lips. "Did you see something interesting?"

Jaune gulped. He hadn't seen anything, not really. They were just big. And they swayed when she moved. It made him wonder what they felt like. Were they heavy? I bet they're probably really soft. Like pillows, or clouds.

"No! Nothing!" He choked out instinctually.

His face began to burn red.

"Mmmhm." Yang nodded slowly. A sly look in her eye as she stacked smaller sticks into a loose pyramid within the fire pit.

A stomp sounded loudly in the confines of the small den. "Can we get a fire going already? I'm freezing! And it's only going to get colder."

Eyes turned to the Heiress seated sideways on a small boulder. Her skirt turned neatly away from the only male present. She frowned down her nose at them as she folded her arms over her more diminutive chest. A spark of thought quickly entered and left Jaune's mind.

"I just need a light," Yang replied, reaching a hand out between the both of them.

Jaune reached into the back pocket of his jeans, producing a small flint and steel. He passed them over without hesitation. He was just as eager to get this fire going. Once it was set to burning, the troupe started pulling together what little food they had left.

This mission was going to take all day, they knew that. But now it was night, and none of them had been prepared to still be out here. They could have returned to the landing zone. Only that would have been considered a forfeit for their team.

How was Jaune supposed to convince Weiss and Yang to give up and go home?

Weiss was notoriously stubborn. With a can-do attitude towards anything someone told her she couldn't do. And for Yang, this was all a game to her. One that she didn't plan on losing.

As a result; when lunch had arrived, they had voted to ration a little food, just in case. And now, that decision was reaping some small reward. At least they wouldn't starve tonight.

"Man, Nora is missing out," Yang said sarcastically as she cheerfully stirred their stew. "Little jerky, some water, little freeze dried veggies and a pack of instant noodles. I am a damn good cook."

"I would be surprised if she left any of this…" Weiss sniffed the air, then turned up her nose. "Slop… To the rest of us."

Yang, clutched her spoon tightly, glaring at Weiss. Her gaze daring the Heiress to do better under the circumstances. But her fury went completely ignored.

"She uses up a lot of energy," Jaune spoke softly. Eyes cast towards the dancing flames. His voice carrying easily in the confines of their shelter. "She spends a lot of time keeping everyone's spirits up. Supporting me. Cheering for Ren. Just having fun in general. But she trains hard too."

"I didn't mean…" Weiss sputtered. She hadn't meant to be insulting.

Weiss spotted the end of Yang's glare as the blonde returned her attention to the pot. Suddenly the Heiress was feeling a little self-conscious. She really hadn't meant anything malicious. It was just the truth. Why was Yang being so righteous?

"It's ok," Jaune responded without looking away from the campfire. "She got in over her head this time. Too much is too much. Even for Nora."

"I knew she'd never finish the tenth plate." Yang chuckled to herself and pointed her spoon towards the man on the other side of the fire. "And now Blake owes me 10 Lien."

"It's not like it really matters at this point." He continued with a dismissive gesture. "It's not like one more person would have helped up find more Grimm. They're just fewer around, this close to the capital."

"You never know though. That girl moves quick. And makes a lot of noise when she wants too." Yang smiled up at Jaune. "I'm sure we could have got the Grimm coming to us."

A silence fell over the group. They were all fatigued from a long day of reconnaissance. Weiss shuffled uncomfortably on her cold, hard seat, while Yang and Jaune sat comfortably before the warm fire. The stew gave off a smell like bacon, which had their cook grinning with anticipation.

Jaune took the moment to unbuckle his breastplate. Then slipped off his pauldrons and removing his sword belt he placed his heavy gear against the wall at the back of their abode. Loosing a relieved sigh as his burden was lifted.

Standing, Yang and removed her gauntlets, flexing her hands gently. Then as she passed Weiss, she offered to take her rapier. The Heiress relinquished it reluctantly, and their equipment joined Jaune's pile.

"Should be good to eat," Yang announced returning to her place by the fire and tapping the spoon on the side of the small pot.

Jaune reached into a pouch on his hip and passed Yang his bowl.

She quickly ladled a small portion into it and handed it back to him. The smell of it filled his nostrils and he immediately dug in. It was delicious. He was disappointed that they had so little to share.

Weiss ate gingerly from her own bowl. She appeared unsure about what to think about the taste. Her conflicting thoughts found the hastily made slop, delectable. And although she ate it carefully, it was all gone before she was truly done.

Yang finished what was left in the pot. Gingerly taking it off of the fire, so she could feed the flames a little higher. She was disappointed, it could have used a little salt and pepper. The taste of fresh bread would have made in perfect. Her portion was briefly satisfying but brought her thoughts to what they would do for breakfast.

"I guess now we have to discuss who wants to take first watch," Jaune spoke up as Yang pushed her dish away, licking what remained off her spoon before tossing to into the pot.

"Why?" Yang asked, real confusion crossing her expression.

"So we don't wake up in the jaws of an Ursa, you dunce." Came a sharp, high-pitched response.

"Weiss," Yang took to her feet and turned to her teammate. "Could you stand up?"

"Wh-what? I just meant that someone has to watch out for danger."

Yang made a motion for the heiress to rise and the white-haired girl rose. Weiss dusted off her skirt as if she had stood up for that exact purpose. Standing tall, but still a head shorter even in high heels, she faced the blonde squarely.

"Excuse me," Yang announced stepping towards and past the other woman.

With two hands on the boulder and an unladylike grunt, Yang heaved the heiress' throne off the ground. She turned slowly and awkwardly, under the short roof, as she moved towards the entrance of the cave. There, Yang dropped the boulder on its side and slid it into place.

Effectively blocking access to the outside.

A small bit of space remained on one side of the makeshift barricade. Enough that Jaune thought he could slide his arm through, but certainly not the rest of him.

"There!" Yang announced, dusting her hands and smiling triumphantly. "All safe and secure for the night."

"You'd better not be too lazy to move that in the morning." Weiss retorted with a scoff.

"Nice work, Yang." Jaune smiled at his fellow blonde.

Yang smiled back at him. Ignoring the haughty princess' remark. She did good work, she knew it. But it was nice to be appreciated.

Moving back to the fire, she had a bit of pep in her step as she moved to sit next to the boy. She crossed her legs, half facing the fire and the other half facing Jaune.

"So now that you can't escape…" Her flirtatious tone peaked again and Yang leaned a little closer to Jaune. He instinctually leaned back, feeling suddenly trapped. "Do you happen to have a crush on anyone I know?"

"What?" Jaune croaked, leaning further away from the blonde bombshell.

Weiss knelt herself down on his other side, the three of them now crowding one side of the fire. "Oh, yes! Is there anyone special that you're interested in?"

Startled, Jaune quickly leaned away from Weiss as well, causing him to tip over. He caught himself on his elbows and scurried back a few inches.

"I… I…" He stuttered under the gaze of two of the most beautiful women he knew. "I kinda… have o-one… in… mind."

They both leaned in a little closer. Their smiles widening, almost raptorial. It caused Jaune to swallow hard when his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh?" The girls responded in unison. Waiting for him to continue.

"I-It's no-nothing. Just a little crush. It will g-go away on its own."

"No need to be shy, Jaune," Yang reassured him spreading her hand amenably. "We're all friends here."

"It's not… not like that. It's nothing. R-really." He pressed.

His face was becoming flush and he was trying to look away. His gaze felt trapped, tangled in a spider's web, lost in a soft set of lilac eyes. Whenever his sight did manage to wander, they fell on the cool blue set, an icy prison that bore into him. When he tried to escape from either of those cages, they landed on the pillow like wonders dangling from Yang, as she leaned closer and provided him a fulfilling view.

Yang suddenly glanced down at herself. Then when her gaze returned, it was even more wolfish than before. Her smile widened to a maniacal degree, as she started crawling towards the boy. She added a bit of embellishment to her movements as she approached. Letting her breasts sway a little more enticingly.

"Could it be one of us?" The bombshell suggested slyly as she crawled over top of him.

She brought herself face to face with Jaune, who swallowed dryly. He could feel her breath on his chin as her half-lidded gaze locked his into place. One of her knees was placed precariously between his legs as her swaying chest gently rubbed up against his breastbone.

Jaune gaped at the situation. His breath was coming heavily. He'd been close to women before, sure. But never so intimately. He was being seduced, he knew it, but right now he didn't care.

"Hmmm?" Yang hummed the question at him, laying her body slightly forward and against him.

She was burning on the inside. Not for an answer. Just for… anything.

His reaction to her advance was so cute. So innocent. She wanted to make him squirm a little more. Yang knew she had his attention, all of it, focused on her. Jaune's desire for her was palpable, but it wasn't enough. She wanted him to crave her. To need her as bad as water in the desert.

Yang never moved her gaze from his eyes, watching him watch her. She pressed the length of her body against him a little more. Her breasts firmly against his chest. Her face dipping a little closer.

She could feel his breath on her nose.

Instinctually, she glanced down at his lips. Feeling his breath told her how close they were. Plump and pink, she felt a sudden urge to taste the delicacy before her.

Her gaze moved back to his eyes, only to find him looking at her own lips. Then his deep blue stare returned to her. He watched her. Waiting.

"Ahem." Weiss cleared her throat. Trying to gently remind her golden haired teammates that she was still present.

She was uncomfortable. They had started teasing Jaune; just trying to wrestle some juicy gossip out of him. Or maybe they could try steering him Pyrrha's way. The red-head clearly had a thing for her partner. But now things were clearly spiraling out of control. Weiss could feel heat rising into her face and neck.

Perhaps she was sitting too close to the fire.

Yang seemed to snap out of it. Her half-lidded, bedroom eyes, widened a little in realization. But she didn't move immediately. She didn't really want to. Being this close to Jaune was… comfortable.

Jaune made another stiff swallow as his body was clearly reacting to Yang's advances. He didn't really want her to move, but this was bad. This was really bad. He didn't want to embarrass himself. Not in front of his friends.

Friends.

Right, they were friends. They thought as they moved apart.

Yang stood up and away from Jaune. She made her way around to the other side of the fire, adjusting herself as she went. Her clothes were feeling a little warm and clingy. She sat down opposite to Weiss as the heiress straightened her posture.

Jaune watched her go, enticed by her movements and immediately missing their close proximity. He sat up and crossed his legs where he was. Grabbing his shoes to help him balance gently on his still sore tailbone. And to conceal the firm member pressed painfully against the inside of his jeans as he readjusted his position.

"So torture isn't going to work." Yang mused as if nothing had happened. Then in a fake whiny tone, "Why can't you just tell us. We're your friends aren't we?"

She followed that up with a set of puppy dog eyes and pleading hand.

Jaune huffed in an attempt not to laugh and look properly indignant. "It's just a crush. I don't need everyone blowing it out of proportion. B-besides, I don't have time for that sort of thing."

"School and training are important," Weiss stated, exchanging a look with Yang. "But you have to know when to let off a little steam too. If you don't, it can affect your studies."

"Yeah, learn to relax." Yang stretched herself out alongside the fire. "It's not like we're going to make fun of you for liking someone. We're just curious."

"But…" His voice dropped lower, but the sound still carried freely in their small hovel. "It's personal…"

"You don't have to tell us…" Weiss put on a small smile.

"Yes, he does!" Yang interceded quickly. "And if he does… maybe we…" She indicated to herself and the Heiress, "Can reward you in some way."

She winked, her wolfish look returning. Yang wasn't done with him yet. She wanted him parched; starved for her attention again. Something was rising inside her, like a hunger. And poor Jaune just looked so delicious.

Weiss scoffed at the blonde stretched out across from her. "And what do you mean by that?"

Yang shrugged, appearing nonchalant. Her stomach did a little flip and tightened as a few ideas crossed her mind. She smiled and her eyelids drooped slightly as she looked towards Jaune.

"Well? What do you think? Fair deal?"

Jaune felt confused. Somehow he knew it was a trap, but he was almost eager to spring it. Just to see what might happen. What did she have in mind? Would she press herself up against him again? More than that? Less? He had wanted to kiss her. Still did.

"I don't… know." He said hesitantly.

Yang just shrugged her shoulders, he eyes drifted away from him as if it didn't matter. But she was seething inside. She wanted him to take the deal. She didn't even care about the gossip anymore, just what might happen after he confessed.

Would something happen? Was she really going to do something? With Jaune?

The silence drifted through the cave. Weiss busied herself building up their dying fire. Yang refused to look in Jaune's direction. Meanwhile, that was all Jaune wanted. And after several minutes, it almost felt like the conversation was over.

"I kind of… have a thing for…" Jaune paused, reassessing if the trap was worth stepping into.

Weiss had perked up but was doing her best not to look interested. But the way her body leaned in his direction and how she had suddenly held her breath were strong indications of her intrigued state.

Yang didn't bother trying to fake anything. She pulled her legs up under her and sat facing Jaune. She leaned forward gently, expectantly. But in her smile was a hint of nervousness. She wasn't sure what she would do next; once he fulfilled his end of the bargain.

"Weiss." Jaune finished, his face glowing with humiliation.

He felt like his head was going to explode from the embarrassment. He turned to look away, he couldn't believe that he had said it. Out loud. In front of her.

There was a sudden stretch where no one said anything.

"Aww!" Yang groaned, "I was sure you were going to say it was me."

Weiss had turned completely red in the face.

She'd never had someone be so brazen. All the men she knew liked her for her title and family name. They would dig at her, befriend her and try to sneak their way into her life. It was all a political game to them. But somehow, this was different. She actually knew Jaune as a person, not just another rich kid with titles. She couldn't look at him right now.

But he'd said it was just a crush. And that it would go away on its own. So, there was no reason to overreact.

Jaune peeked over at Weiss. She was blushing and avoiding looking in his direction. Was that a good thing? Or did I just ruin everything?

His eye wandered over to Yang. Only to find her much closer than she had been a second ago. She was sitting right next to him, her back to the fire. The joyful smile on her face was intoxicating and he was suddenly, reluctantly, smiling back at her.

"There! Don't you feel better now that it's out in the open?"

"Yeah, a little." He lied, looking sheepishly at the ground. He stole another quick peek to see the Heiress still refusing to look his way.

Yang continued, undeterred. "So what is it about her that caught your eye? Is it because she's rich? Or because she's such a cutie? Oh, oh, oh! Maybe you heard her singing in the shower? She's got such a lovely voice."

"Yang!" Weiss cried out in dismay as if her friend had just revealed a big secret.

Weiss, now facing the other two, let her eyes wander to Jaune. He was looking at her with big blue eyes. She felt her heart flutter and heat rush into her face again as she turned away. She couldn't face him. What could she say? Good for you? I like me too? I don't know.

"So...?" The bombshell pressed. Playfully patting his knee to get his attention.

Jaune looked at her for a moment. Processing the question.

Averting his gaze. "I don't know. I just have a crush on her, that all."

Just a crush. That's all it was. No need for anyone to get worked up about it.

"Jaune…" Yang's voice inquired, more throatily than before. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Jaune struggled to look at the girl in front of him. He felt the familiar rush of blood into his face as his cheeks reddened. "N-No."

The lilac eyes were locked onto his, half-lidded, as she smiled. Her teeth disappeared briefly as she licked her lips. They had felt suddenly parched.

Then she leaned in.

* * *

 **Proofread and latest adjustments: May 7, 2017**

 **Once again, please review if you get the chance and want to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Three of a Kind

**I separated this into chapters for easier access and made it a bit lighter of a read. Enjoy**

 **Please feel free to review. Good or bad. It will only help me in the long run. And hey, just imagine what I could do if I got better at this. :D**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything related to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Three of a Kind**

* * *

"Jaune…" Yang's voice inquired, more throatily than before. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Jaune struggled to look at the girl in front of him. He felt the familiar rush of blood into his face as his cheeks reddened. "N-No."

The lilac eyes were locked onto his, half-lidded, as she smiled. Her teeth disappeared briefly as she licked her lips. They had felt suddenly parched.

Then she leaned in.

Jaune didn't move. He had a faint hope, but he'd never really expected this to happen. It was so sudden.

Yang leaned herself across his body, raising herself onto her knees and putting her hands on his broad shoulders. She quickly captured his lower lip between hers and then didn't know what to do. Her plan hadn't even gone this far.

So she kissed him.

She gently sucked on his lower lip. Just briefly before letting it go. But she didn't move away. Instead, she snagged it again, and again. The third time she didn't let it go, and suddenly he was sucking back on her upper lip.

Electricity ran through her and she leaned deeper into his body. Hoping to increase the sudden rush of pleasure. He pushed back with his body, his hands pulling her from behind. He was stronger than she'd thought. But he was not forcing her, she wanted this. This closeness.

Everywhere they were touching was alight with pleasure. His large hands on her back and hip. Her nails digging gently into his shoulder. His pulse beneath her fingertips. Her chest squeezed against his. Their lips.

She felt the gentle brush of his tongue against her lip. It surprised her, but she opened her mouth slightly to reciprocate. They touched, hers and his. Then they began to explore each other.

She felt the shape of his teeth before he felt the shape of hers. He sucked on her tongue for just a moment, like he didn't want to it let go. Then they seemed to wrestle for control before he explored deeper inside of her mouth. He relented and so she pressed the advantage, exploring a place she never imagined to be. And enjoying every second.

Their breaths were coming in short powerful gulps between kisses. Or harsh, raspy puffs through their noses. Their hearts were beating like jackhammers; adrenaline pumping. And both of them suddenly parted, gasping for much needed air.

Their eyes locked.

Yang's bedroom eyes shot open. This wasn't a game anymore. She wasn't just teasing him. He had just had his tongue in her mouth, and she'd loved it. Slowly her senses seemed to be returning to her, like she had been briefly lost in a waking dream.

She was sitting, straddling his lap. Her body pressed completely against his. Strong powerful arms gripped her hips close as she hugged his neck. Heavy breaths caused her chest to heave, pressed tight against him, and sending jolts of pleasure through her breast. No space seemed too existed between them.

Jaune, to his credit, immediately realized that something was wrong. His grip on her hips loosened and almost fell away. All she had to do was move and he would let her go. But he didn't remove them, he didn't actually want her to go anywhere.

Yang lowered her head, she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. She pulled her body back but made no move to get off of Jaune's lap. She buried her burning face into his warm chest, trying to hide from the world.

"I am so, so sorry!" Came her quiet, muffled cry. Her voice reverberating gently into his chest.

Jaune placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair gently. He didn't understand what was going on. He'd felt nothing but joy only moments ago. But now Yang had her face buried in his chest. Was she crying? Did he do something wrong?

Weiss was staring daggers from the far side of the cave. The fire was burning bright and warmly between her and the others. As for Jaune, the licking flames framed and emphasized the Heiress' displeasure. He had just confessed that he had feelings for her, then he'd started sucking face with Yang.

Weiss had been curious when Yang had asked about Jaune's experience with women. She'd listened to hear more, but a gentle moan from Yang had made her look over out of curiosity. They had no decency, nor discretion. She'd moved away in an attempt to give them some privacy, but they refused to keep their voices down. She'd sat there, seething with anger as Yang and Jaune withered and moaned like a couple of demented animals.

And the entire time she wished it was her kissing him.

Jaune wasn't anything special. But that was part of his charm. He didn't have a lot of expectations or criteria. Titles and accolades hardly seemed to matter to him at all. She could be herself and he'd probably still enjoy kissing her, holding her, touching her…

She wasn't in love with him. But he could be called handsome; in a rugged sort of way. He was tall, she liked that. And he was nice. Friendly.

But Yang had thrown herself at him the first chance she'd gotten. If Weiss hadn't interrupted them earlier; who knows how far things would have gone. She had been laying on top of him at the time.

Even now, she was sitting in his lap. It was… probably really comfortable…

Jaune looked away from Weiss. Her glare was only growing more intense and he didn't know what to do. He was definitely in trouble. But with Yang in his lap, there was little he could do to rectify the situation.

Yang pulled herself together. She'd spent the last few moments chiding herself about how it wasn't a big deal. Jaune hadn't been against it, he'd reciprocated with intensity. It wasn't like they had gone further. It was just kissing. No, it was one kiss. They technically only broke it right at the end when they came up for air. One kiss is no big deal.

Raising her head, she felt some color return to her cheeks but she quickly tried to suppress her embarrassment. She was still firmly planted in Jaune's Lap, one of his hands gently gripping her hip. The other softly caressing her hair. It felt good, not weird in any way. She liked this. Why should she move?

As her attention turned to Jaune, she noticed his attention on something behind her. Craning her neck she looked over her shoulder. Weiss, wreathed in flame, looked like she was about to destroy the world.

Yang turned her head back. Trying to avoid making direct eye contract with her teammates. She took a deep breath and then kissed Jaune full on the mouth.

Jaune had been trying to avoid Weiss' glare and failing. When a sudden softness pressed against his lips. He reacted by returning the gesture; gently returning to the intimacy from a few moments ago. Everything beyond him and Yang seemed to fade away as his grip on her hip and the back of her head intensified.

Yangs tongue took complete control of Jaune's mouth for a long moment before she pushed away from him. He was left stunned, appreciating the intensity and a little confused. Yang was smiling brightly, her breaths coming in short and fast.

"Now," She croaked briefly as she found her voice. "It's Weiss' turn."

"What!" Weiss and Jaune responded simultaneously.

The word was the same, but the meaning was clearly different.

Jaune was simply confused. He had been kissing Yang and now Yang wanted him to kiss Weiss?

For Weiss, it was a different matter. Jaune had a crush on her. She didn't know how to respond to that. How was she supposed to feel? She was appreciative of his feelings. And she liked having confirmation that someone found her attractive. But this was Jaune.

And now it was her turn for what?

Yang slowly rose to her feet, she tottered slightly as some of the feeling returned to her lower limbs. She then proceeded to pull Jaune to his feet. He stood awkwardly and shuffled his feet needlessly. Trying to readjust his pants for both comfort and concealment. But then Yang was pulling him along to the other side of the small cave.

"What are you doing?" Weiss probed, raising a hand defensively as Yang pulled Jaune towards her.

Yang stopped in front of the Heiress. A smile split her face from ear to ear. "We promised that if he told us who he had a crush on that we would reward him."

Jaune's jaw dropped. He stared at Yang for a long moment trying to remember the chain of events that led them here. Then his gaze shifted to the seated woman before them.

Weiss was turning an ever darkening shade of red. Her eyes were darting from Yang to Jaune in an animalistic panic. She was trying to remember what she'd agreed to. And even if she hadn't agreed to it; did she want to let this chance pass her by? She wasn't exactly experienced with men. And from the sounds Yang had been making, Jaune seemed…. enjoyable. But would he take it the wrong way if she said yes?

"Weiss, you don't have to." Jaune suddenly spoke up, drawing the attention of both women. "It's fine. I got an r-reward. A… a good… reward."

Yang stood shocked for a moment before growing a big, sly grin.

"Aww!" She cried happily, pulling her fellow blond into a one-armed hug that quickly devolved to a headlock. Ruffling his hair as her heart seemed to be jumping with joy. It kind of made her feel short of breath when he complimented her.

"I'll do it!" Weiss spoke up, surprising herself.

Her teammates looked at her with puzzled expressions. Weiss was suddenly feeling self-conscious again. She could sense herself blushing even more and did her best to compose herself.

Moving her gaze to Yang, the Heiress felt her blood boil. Jaune had said his reward was good; as in good enough. Weiss was going to make him forget about Yang completely. Then he'd feel properly rewarded. It had been a brave thing to do. To open up to them.

And to tell her, personally, that he had feelings for her.

"Y-you don't… AH!" Jaune started then stopped with a yelp.

Yang let Jaune go when Weiss stared her down. She brought her hands up in an I-give-up gesture even as Jaune collapsed onto the ground. Yang smiled down at her friend.

But this smile was fake. Forced. She didn't want to give up Jaune. Not right now. Something about him tonight was exhilarating. Dangerous even. And she craved the excitement he fed her.

Jaune pushed himself into a seated position next to Weiss. He looked up at her, a bit of fear and expectation mixed awkwardly in his expression.

"You don't have to…" He repeated looking away from her.

"I made a promise." She stated simply. "Let's get this over with."

"But…" His voice trailed away as she took his big head in her tiny hands.

They were locked in each other's gaze. Weiss' expression was fearful, she wanted more time to prepare herself, despite feinting impatience. She stared into the deep bottomless sea that were his eyes; feeling some sense of romance from that thought.

Jaune's expression was stiff when the Heiress grabbed his head. He knew what was going to happen, he just wasn't sure how to start. But as he fastened onto her icy blue eyes, he could see she didn't know either. His expression softened and a small confident grin tugged at his lips.

Weiss couldn't help but smile back. He looked like such a doofus. Her eyes found his smile, it was absolutely charming. She felt herself draw closer. Only to realize that Jaune was moving towards her.

She was going to complain about him going too fast, but her protest was immediately silenced by the arrival of his lips. They were soft. Jaune gently sucked on her upper lip and she followed his lead by sucking his lower one.

It was different. Weiss' mouth was smaller, not that he was entirely surprised given Weiss' more petite frame. But with Yang, he had felt… even… somehow. With Weiss, he felt more masculine, dominant and in control.

Jaune reached up and removed Weiss' hands that were holding his face still. Then he switched to kissing her bottom lip. He pulled her arms towards him so they would wrap around his neck. This caused Weiss' whole body to shift towards him. Then he put a hand onto the small of her back and pulled her in closer. Her tiny frame was light and easy to manipulate.

The Heiress moaned deeply into the kiss as she was pulled tightly into Jaune's embrace. Once she was secured against him, Jaune let his tongue slip along Weiss' soft lips. They parted slightly, allowing him to advance further into the kiss. She offered no resistance as he explored her mouth. The woman in his arms simply moaned and squeezed him closer; as if asking for more.

Weiss coiled her tongue around his. Sucked on it and his lips. And made a few brief exploratory motions into his mouth. But mostly she allowed him to invade her. He explored her to his heart's content without wresting for control. She let him lead this dance.

Jaune returned to just kissing her lips for a time. She reciprocated, but her tongue would slip out into the space between them. He found himself sucking on it rather than her lips more and more often. So, he invaded her mouth once more and she moaned deep and pleasurably under his assault.

Then he slipped away. Breaking the kiss.

A small strand of saliva was left between them briefly. From Jaune's smiling face to Weiss' dazed expression. It suddenly broke and fell away, and Weiss seemed to regain some of her composure. But not all of it.

"T-That wa-was…" She stuttered quietly.

"Amazing. Sensual. Breathtaking." Yang finished for her.

Yang was sitting close. She had watched the whole thing. At first with some annoyance. Then she started noticing differences in how she had been kissed. Jaune was clearly far more confident than Weiss and his offensive and dominating style made Yang wonder if she should let him lead next time.

Weiss was standing upright on her knees, her body pressed firmly against Jaune's. Embarrassed, she untangled herself from him and sat back. Her vision blurred a little and she was suddenly lightheaded. She hadn't realized that she'd been leaning against him for support as well.

Jaune's hands were still holding Weiss' small frame as she sat back. She teetered a bit in his grip, but he held her upright until she was safely seated.

Then Jaune was all smiles. He had just made out with two of the hottest girls he knew. This day was on the fast track to being the best day ever. Too bad he would probably have to keep all of it a secret

* * *

 **Proofread and latest adjustments: May 6, 2017**

 **Once again, please review if you get the chance and want to see more.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Two Pair

**This chapter starts getting steamy.**

 **Please feel free to review. Good or bad. It will only help me in the long run. And hey, just imagine what I could do if I got better at this. :D**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything related to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Two Pair**

* * *

"T-That wa-was…" Weiss stuttered quietly.

"Amazing. Sensual. Breathtaking." Yang finished for her.

Yang was sitting close. She had watched the whole thing. At first with some annoyance. Then she started noticing differences in how she had been kissed. Jaune was clearly far more confident than Weiss and his offensive and dominating style made Yang wonder if she should let him lead next time.

Weiss was standing upright on her knees, her body pressed firmly against Jaune's. Embarrassed, she untangled herself from him and sat back. Her vision blurred a little and she was suddenly lightheaded. She hadn't realized that she'd been leaning against him for support as well.

Jaune's hands were still holding Weiss' small frame as she sat back. She teetered a bit in his grip, but he held her upright until she was safely seated.

Then Jaune was all smiles. He had just made out with two of the hottest girls he knew. This day was on the fast track to being the best day ever. Too bad he would probably have to keep all of it a secret

With Weiss pacified for the moment, Yang leaned closer to Jaune.

"Hey!" She said with a seductive wink.

"Hey…" He responded slowly.

She leaned closer and swung her legs under her so she was on all fours. Her smile was mischievous and Jaune felt a sudden fear wrinkle through his good mood. She crawled towards him and he leaned back and away. She climbed back into his lap like before and put her arms around him.

"Yang. Wh-what are you doing?" He asked politely.

"Just getting comfortable," Yang responded nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders like her actions were normal. Her smile, however, told him she was up to something.

She pressed herself a little closer, whispering softly into his ear.

"You can touch them if you want to." Her tone dripping with lust.

Then Yang sat back normally. Her smile still in place, as if nothing had been said.

Jaune found his eyes immediately draw downward to her ample bosom. She has said I could touch them. Does that mean those? What if that not what she meant? What if it is and I don't take the chance?

Yang seemed to sense his hesitation. His stare was the immediate giveaway. But the rise she felt in his lap told her that he yearned to. Maybe he was just nervous.

So she grabbed hold of the hands holding her hips and brought them up between them.

Jaune looked at his hands and then into Yang's eyes. She smiled a reassuring smile. Then she put his hands where she wanted them to be.

It was a mistake. Her body had been burning hot for a while now. Definitely since she had kissed him, but maybe even a little before that. When he was holding her, she felt amazing and wanted to press herself further into him. But this was much more intimate.

She had never willingly let someone grope her before. The moment Jaune's large heavy hands landed on her she moaned. A hearty moan escaped unimpeded from her lips as she felt fire and electricity run through her entire being. Instinctively pressing her hips down into his lap, she arched her back slightly as she rode the pleasure through.

Gasping for air, she returned her gaze to the man who'd just taken her breath away.

"That's never happened before." Yang's breathless voice cooed.

Jaune had a concerned look on his face. "I didn't hurt you… Did I?"

Yang kissed him deeply. Their lips had barely touched before her tongue was invading his mouth. A few moments of deep bliss spread through them both.

"No," She gasped, freeing him to coming up for some air. "You are making me feel soooooo good."

She bucked her hips slightly. Not entirely on purpose, it was an instinctual craving. But it sent waves of pleasure through her as Jaune's hands sunk deeper into her skin. She moaned again, this time she controlled it for the desired effect. She watched Jaune's expression change from nervous curiosity to possessive longing.

Jaune felt good. Better than good. And the noises Yang were like music to him.

He wanted more.

He wanted to kiss her. To touch her. To hear her.

He wanted to feel her in every way imaginable.

He let go of her breasts, much to Yang's surprise. They returned to her hip, his finger grinding deep into her soft flesh. But her astonishment was only the tip of the iceberg as Jaune picked her up slightly and twisted. He rolled them onto the ground, placing Yang gently below him. Yang yelped caught completely off guard, and then broke into a giggling fit when Jaune pressed his weight down on to her.

He kissed her, deep and passionately. Her soft lips were like an endless supply of water and he planned to drink them dry. His hands moved up her sides, tickling her as they went. She giggled and moaned into their kiss but never broke away.

Jaune had taken control and Yang's heart pounded at the idea of letting him have her. How far would he go? What else could he do? Did he realize how much she was enjoying this?

Gripping her jacket he pulled it up. She raised her arms effortlessly above her head. Letting Jaune lift her slightly so he could pull it free. Then he rolled it up and placed it under her head like a pillow. He was forced to break the kiss to avoid pulling her hair. But Yang was so enamored by his sudden caring and passion, she barely registered the lost intimacy. It returned too quickly for her to care.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Yang relished the fresh warm touch of her bare arms against is skin. She began running her hands and arms all over his back and shoulders. She wanted to feel all of him, right this moment, but knew she had to settle for what was within arm's reach.

Letting him take control of the kissing, Yang slid her hands into his shirt and focused on his warm flesh. Gently dragging her nails across his flesh. She wanted to dig them deeper; a feral need to mark what was hers. But she resisted the urge, but only just.

She was pleasantly surprised by his forceful advance into her mouth. Working methodically to learn every nook and cranny. He found a few spots she enjoyed when his tongue ventured beyond her lips. Jaune would keep the rhythm constant but the pattern was a surprise. Occasionally he returned to simply savoring her lips, and he was making it difficult to tell which she liked better.

Yang had briefly forgotten about his hands as she busied about her own exploration of his body. Jaune suddenly had a whole hand on her bare stomach. He gripped the soft edges above her hips, squeezing them fiercely. They burned her flesh and pulled a torturous moan from her throat. Suddenly, he ran the thumb across her belly button, sending a small shiver up her spine. Feeling it, he followed the vibrations up under her shirt and onto her rib cage. Then, when his hand cupped the bottom of her bra, he pulled away.

"I want to touch you." He pleaded, moaning into her mouth.

"Ok… ok… yes." Was all she could let escape between their lips.

His hand slid back up and she arched, pressing her flesh towards it. Grabbing the base of her bra he felt the full weight of it. Jaune marveled silently at the softness as his hand squeezed gently. Then he found the edge of the cup, where cloth gave way to flesh. He yanked the cup down, freeing an ample amount of perfect flesh for his hand to sink into. The touch of skin on skin was beyond compare. It sent pleasure up Jaune's entire arm. But that was minuscule compared to the sudden burning the assaulted Yang. She moaned into his mouth, trying to tell him how good it felt when he touched her.

Jaune's response was to tighten his grip on the soft mound. He felt something hard grow and press against the edge of his thumb. He flicked it, trying to discover its shape, causing cascading pleasure to dart through Yang. She broke suddenly from their kiss and bit into his shoulder. Attempting to stifle a barrage of pleasurable noises as they attempted to burst forth. And as Jaune played with her nipple she refused to let go. When he was satisfied that he'd learned its secret, he let her nipple be and returned her lips to his wanting mouth.

His other hand gripped her hip tightly as he suddenly ground his pelvis down into her. The pleasure rocked her whole body and her back arched further. Their kiss broke and she let out a moan that nearly caused Jaune to lose all control. He began thrusting his hips hard and fast into her a few more times before suddenly stopping himself.

Jaune had stopped completely. Having to pull one knee under him to separate their lower bodies, he was breathing hard. Yang writhed against him for a little longer, not wanting the pleasure to end. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she pulled him in for another kiss. Willing him to continue. Trying to show him that she wanted this.

He kissed her deep and passionately. But then pulled away again. Retracting his hand from her shirt and then releasing his grip on her hip, he put his elbows down on either side of her head. His entire body now separated from her by mere inches.

Yang pulled her knees up so they stood evenly with his hips. She could feel the space where he lay between her legs widen comfortably. But the pleasure was fading. Her body cooling. She wanted him to return. To lay her weight back onto her. To set her on fire all over again.

She smiled at the thought. One of her hands crossed the space between them and caressed his firm jaw.

He was staring into her eyes with a passionate, longing look. Jaune's eyes told Yang that he wanted more too. So why had he stopped?

"What wrong?" She asked, her breathy voice dripping with concern.

* * *

 **Proofread and latest adjustments: May 6, 2017**

 **Once again, please review if you get the chance and want to see more.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Blackjack

**This is 18A for explicit sexual descriptions.**

 **Though… I can do better.**

 **And I will.**

 **:D**

 **Please feel free to review. Good or bad. It will only help me in the long run. And hey, just imagine what I could do if I got better at this.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything related to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Blackjack**

* * *

Jaune had stopped completely. Having to pull one knee under him to separate their lower bodies, he was breathing hard.

Meanwhile, Yang writhed against him for a little longer, not wanting the pleasure to end. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she pulled him in for another kiss. Willing him to continue. Trying to show him that she wanted this.

He kissed her deep and passionately. Their tongues coiling hungrily together. But then pulled away again. Retracting his hand from her shirt and then releasing his grip on her hip, he put his elbows down on either side of her head. His entire body now separated from her by mere inches.

Yang pulled her knees up so they stood evenly with his hips. She could feel the area where he lay between her legs widen comfortably. Her heavy breathing heaved her chest tantalizingly close to his. But the pleasure was fading. Her body cooling. She wanted him to return. To lay his weight back onto her. To set her on fire all over again.

She smiled at the thought. One of her hands crossed the space between them and caressed his firm jaw.

He was staring into her eyes with a passionate, longing look. Jaune's eyes told Yang that he wanted more too. So why had he stopped?

"What wrong?" She quietly asked, her breathy voice dripping with concern.

Jaune grimaced but said nothing. He buried his face between her breasts; one of which was still free beneath her thin tank top. He could feel its soft warmth against his cheek. A frustrated growl reverberated out of him against her soft flesh. Vibrating pleasurably but equally frustrating through Yang's chest.

Yang ran a hand gently through his soft golden hair. She let her neck relax, dropping her head back into the folds of her rumpled jacket. Feeling helplessly unsatisfied. She wasn't going to force him to continue, but she wished he hadn't stopped. Closing her eyes and stroking his head slowly, she focused on his warm breath between her sensitive mounds.

"I'm sorry." Jaune suddenly spoke from where he rested, rolling his head to one side. His voice sending another low rumble echoing through her body. The weight of his skull resting comfortably on her un-cupped breast.

There was a long stretch of silence. Yang was waiting for him to continue. She didn't understand why he was apologizing. He hadn't done anything wrong. She would have easily argued that he'd actually done everything right.

But Jaune remained silent. His arms relaxed. One winding its way under Yang, between the small of her back and the ground. The other gripped her free hand above her head, intimately tangling their fingers together. A portion of his weight pressed down firmly onto Yang's body and she welcomed it gladly. All the while, her long gentle fingers continued calmly brushing his hair.

With his heavy head resting against her heavenly softness, Jaune fought to regain control of his breathing. Focusing affectionately on the long strokes against his scalp. He could hear the steady pounding heartbeat of the angle beneath him. Felt the gently thumps through the cloudlike softness against his cheek. How could she be so calm? He felt like his heart might hammer its way out of his ribcage at any moment.

"For what?" Yang quietly broke through the oppressive atmosphere.

He took a long moment before answering, "I lost control."

"What?" She giggled at him. That was ridicules. "When?"

"A-at the end… when I started…" Jaune paused, his face grew warmer against her flesh.

He was mortified.

"H-humping… you." He finished in a whisper.

Yang tried to stifle the sudden laughter that rose through her throat. But she couldn't hold it all back and a few heartfelt chuckles escaped into the cave. Her chest heaved, bounced and vibrated beneath his cheek. She didn't know why she found it so funny. But her body felt light, her eyes danced and the smile he'd caused threatened to reach her ears.

Jaune was completely confused. He had expected her to be angry.

But for Yang; the thrill of him losing control because she made him feel good, made her heart flutter like mad. She wanted to squeeze him tight and never let go. She wanted to kiss him. And, Yang realized, she would have easily let him do more. If he wanted too.

Yang couldn't hold herself back. She knew he was worrying for nothing. Knew that Jaune was belittling and berating himself for no reason. And she wasn't going to let him. Not when he so clearly didn't deserve it.

"Hey," She cheerfully spoke down her body to where he rested. Gently patting his head.

Jaune's deep blues rose to meet her lilacs. He looked sorrowful and confused.

Yang tightened her grip on their entangled fingers and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Ow!" He cried, pulling his weight off of her in an attempt to escape her hold.

The blonde bombshell thrust up from underneath him. She twisted her hips and let go of his hand. Pushing off the ground, she used the momentum of her sudden attack and threw Jaune hard onto his back. His head bounced off the cold stone floor. And while the boy reached up to grab at his fresh wound, the girl mounted him easily. Placing her thighs around his waist.

Without waiting for Jaune to recover, Yang lay across his chest. She reached up to grab both his wrists in one hand. One set of soft steely fingers gripped painfully onto his arms, pinning them behind his head. She sat back slowly, pulling his trap hands down behind his head and neck.

Jaune's eyes were wide with confusion. They watered a little from the sudden pain suffered. He didn't understand what was happening. But Yang's smile filled him with a sudden dread. And the way she licked her lips, made him feel like doomed prey. He tried to free himself but was completely helpless as he struggled against Yang's grip. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

Yang's free hand reached up and gently stroked his face. She brushed some hair away from Jaune's beautiful eyes. Wiped a single pain-filled tear from the corner of one of them. Then her soft, gentle fingers traced their way towards and behind his ear. Tucking a little of his blond mop away.

But she didn't stop there. She traced down his firm jaw, closing his gaped expression with no resistance. She traced a single finger down to his Adam's apple. She felt it bob gently, as he swallowed hard, with anticipation. From there, two fingers flowed until they met his collar bone, just below the top of his hoody. Her hands traced the firm bone, wandering into his shirt. First one way and then the other, before returning to his center line.

"What?" Jaune gasped out a question. He was breathless, confused, a little sore, and very aroused.

Yang's hand left his chest. She put one finger against her gloriously soft lips. Smiling behind the shushing motion.

A request for him to wait. Obediently.

Her full hand returned to his breastbone, between his powerful pectorals. She let her fingers spread out over the soft cloth of his Pumpkin Pete's hoody. Compelling a little more strength into her hand, she dragged it down his torso. Trying to feel his shape beneath the fabric.

She was pleasantly surprised when her hand transitioned from his ribs to his stomach. Expecting without bones to support its shape her hand would sink softly into his flesh, his firm abdominal muscles proved her wrong. Advancing further down, her hand moved towards his belt.

Jaune inhaled sharply. His neck relaxed, eyes closing and his hips raised slightly under Yang as her fingers probed into the gap between his shirt and pants. A fingernail barely grazed his warm flesh before he reacted by pressing up into Yang's inner thighs.

Yang's eyes rolled back and she moaned slowly at the sudden rise in pleasure. Jaune had barely moved but he had found exactly the right button. She could feel his stiffness, firm and hard, trapped inside his jeans. It pressed into her soft flesh, separated by only a few layers of clothing. Her grip on Jaune loosened, but he did not attempt to escape. He was eager to see where Yang was going to take him.

Yang's attention was sluggish to return to the flesh her fingers had scarcely found. Her vision was a little hazy. But then her grip behind Jaune's head tightening painfully around his wrists. The nails of her free hand dug gently as she moved her fingers up along the firm ridges of his abs. His skin seared her flesh as a tingling pleasure moved between them.

The woman's breath caught as her full palm disappeared beneath her partner's shirt. Cloth pulled up around her wrist, revealing more of his bare shape beneath her. Her hand traveled further until she was tickling his ribs. His shirt pulled up past his belly button, revealing his solid shape. The fresh sight of his flesh set her heart aflame.

She rocked her hips gently, pressing her weight down onto his. Focussing on the rising pressure perfectly placed between her legs. Her motion was subtle and slow. It was torturous for both of them. But she risked losing herself if she increased the stimulation. And she didn't want to have to stop again.

She stilled her hips, fighting off the primal craving and focusing back on the warmth beneath her hand.

A sudden gasp escaped from beneath her. Yang's bedroom eyes fluttered open as she focused on the handsome face before her. Jaune was flushed, his own eyes drooping seductively. Jaune was moaning quietly, his breath coming up short as each surge of pleasure forced a little air out of him.

A smile creased his lips and Yang responded in kind. Then her eyes returned to his exposed stomach and her direct connection to his body. She had moved a little further than she'd realized. The tips of her fingers could feel a quick gently pounding. It took a moment of focus before she realized it was a man's heartbeat. She listened briefly through her flesh, counting the beats against her own.

Then she licked her lips and ran her hand up at an angle. She passed over his pec and quickly found a hardened nub as it pressed against her fingertips then palm. She lifted her hand until only one finger still remained, touching the nub directly. She traced the shape of his nipple, marveling at the different feeling flesh, and reveling in the sparks of pleasure she caused to run through Jaune's body.

Jaune could barely feel the light contact against his flesh. But occasionally she would touch, or press, or flick her finger against his sensitive nipple. Shocks of pleasure coursed through him, causing him to shudder. Each time it happened he could feel his member stiffen and press deeper between Yang's legs. Her soft flesh nearly encased him, separated by a frustrating layer of cloth. He didn't dare think about how good it would feel if they removed it. That image sent another involuntary wave through him. And as he shuddered below her, his pleasure passed upward.

She wanted to play a little longer, to watch and feel him squirm between her legs. But Yang had a need to discover more about her willing captive. She forced her hand away, further up until she found his collar bone. She traced it one way and then the other. Going further this time, all the way to his firm, strong, broad shoulders.

Jaune's hoody had ridden it way all the way up to Yang's elbow. Her entire lower arm disappeared from sight and he was forced to focus on her touch alone. As her nails traced lines along his collar her fingers made a brief appearance at the base of his neck. Peeking out from inside his clothes.

Using one hand, and the element of surprise, Yang pulled Jaune's shirt over his head. Then she released her grip on his wrists. She pulled and tucked the crumpled hoody behind his head, wrapping it over his elbows. Using his own clothes as a binding to secure his arms. His own weight would keep it secured. Although, if he really wanted to, he would be able to free himself.

As his head popped out, his eyes wide in shock. Yang just smiled wolfishly. Grabbed his head with both her hands, she brought her lips down to his. She sucked his bottom lip fiercely and he responded, dumbfounded. Then, as she pulled away, she drew his lip with her until it slipped away. Smiling infectiously, she dropped low against him.

Yang buried her head into Jaune's neck, sucking gently against his pulse. Moans escaped involuntarily from her victim's mouth. She rained kissed up under his chin and along his jaw towards his ear. Her teeth gently gripped his earlobe and pulled. Then she sucked on it harshly. Kissing the edge of his mandible before startling him completely.

Jaune felt a dewy warmth enter into his ear. He pulled away slightly but was too trapped to escape. Yang's small tongue continued, tracing the folds and ridges, discovering their shape, and sending shivers down Jaune's spine. It was a tender and intimate surprise.

Yang returned to his earlobe before proceeded back down his jaw. She sucked his flesh with a primal fury. She wanted to leave marks everywhere she touched. But stopped herself short each time. Basking in the idea that maybe, just maybe, she would leave him something to remember.

Jaune withered and moaned beneath the bombshells assault. Her soft touch and warm mouth were driving him insane. He struggled against his bonds as his desire to share in her advances grew maddeningly. But her passionate touch distracted him from finding a way out of his own shirt.

When her lips came back into range he launched himself forward. Tensing and engaging all his muscles in a desperate attempted to capture her lips in his. He felt her soft wet flesh on his, but then firm hands quickly pushed him back to the ground.

"Uh-Uh," She cooed fiercely, sitting back, "I'm in charge right now."

She smiled, her eyes ablaze as Jaune moaned in both pleasure and aggravation.

Her hands ran across his chest, feeling the firmness of his tight muscular shape. Then she dropped her lips down onto one of his nipples. She sucked it into her mouth gently, then held it between her teeth as she flicked her tongue across it.

Jaune's hips responded for him. He thrust up and ground between Yang's legs. Once, twice, then the third time he found only air. He looked down only to find Yang's mischievous face peering back at him. Her tongue, working externally, was circling his sensitive nub as she watched his reaction. Her hair splayed like warm sunlight around her.

He could see beyond and above her head, her firm round bottom high in the air. Yang had raised herself to stand on her knees. Effectively removing Jaune's only way to retaliate against the pleasure. It felt cold and lonely between her thighs, but Jaune's agonizing reaction was worth the slight discomfort.

He wanted her so badly.

With a final flick on his nipple, Yang pulled her head away. The sudden loss of pleasure replaced by a cooling sensation as her saliva dried on his skin. She slowly brought herself up along his body. Her gorgeous hair, flowing down one side of her head, gently stimulating the skin it passed over. She brought herself level with him, then crossed her arms across his chest and rested her chin on them. She was actively preventing him from rising to meet her by pressing her arms down. He rose his head, trying in vain to cross the space between them.

Yang grinned seductively, "Do you want to kiss me?"

Her tone was playful.

Jaune knew she knew the answer. Knew that she was testing him. Teasing him.

"Yes!" He gasped out. His voice tight and rasping.

He felt like he was starving. Like he wouldn't survive another minute. Not unless they could close this distance between them. His whole body needed her. Any little bit of her.

Yang's eyes sparkled anew. His desperation. The demand and need in his voice. She felt guilty for being so cruel. But his reaction filled her soul. She felt wanted, needed… desired.

She wanted him to. Wanted to show him just how much she needed him. How she desired him.

She leaned her face into his, her breasts pressing softly against his firm bare chest. Jaune was ravenous. He sucked her bottom lip painfully as he attempted to pull her closer. Then starting again, each successive kiss becoming gentler and gentler. But his passion continued to rise. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and then wrestled it back into hers. He found that spot behind her teeth that she liked and Yang moaned into him.

Yang leaned further in. She moved her arms out of the way. Letting her hands trace his muscular chest before traveling up to grip his powerful shoulders. Her breasts were pushed firmly against his pectorals. But she had forgotten about her un-cupped breast and felt a sudden surge of fresh, warm, pleasure run through her. Their tender flesh was only separated by millimeters. Just her clingy top.

She dropped more of her weight onto him and briefly lost herself in pure bliss. Jaune had taken full control of their kiss. His previous attentive passion had equipped him well. And now he put what he learned to practice. He thrilled and pleased the woman who was giving herself so completely. Running his tongue along the area's he knew she enjoyed. Sucking on her lips. Swirling around her inviting oral muscle while they exchanged gratifying sounds.

A sudden smack sounded as Yang pulled from the vacuum of pleasure. She gasped desperately for air but didn't move away.

Jaune wasn't ready to stop. and he didn't want her to leave. His body pressed up underneath her, lips finding her exposed neck as she struggled to slow her breathing. Yang moaned aloud, release all of her hard-won oxygen. Jaune's gentle, soft, moist touch sent shivers through her entire being.

Yang had discovered something entirely new about herself. Her neck was extremely sensitive. And Jaune caught on quickly. His assault started all over again. He slowly worked from the base near her collar bone up until he was behind her ear. His nose buried deep in the scent of her soft hair. He found the spots she enjoyed the most; behind her earlobe, up along her pulse and where her neck and shoulder merged.

Yang was a quivering mess. Jaune's fierce but soft onslaught sent powerful waves of electricity into her brain. Her mind was melting; going blank as she found herself unable to focus on anything but his sensual touch.

Suddenly, a rush of pain jabbed into Yang's neck.

"Ow…" She whispered as she reluctantly pulled herself away.

Space opened between them as Yang placed a hand where his lips had abruptly cause her pain. She checked her fingers but found no blood. Her expression turning curious as her eyes returned to her captive.

"Sorry," Jaune whispered sheepishly, almost fearful. His powerful, greedy look had fallen away, back to the nervous boy she knew.

"It's ok," She whispered back, reassuring him by returning her lips to his.

She took charge. Wanting to show him that his small mistake didn't matter. She would not run, no matter how fierce he was with her. That he could have her if he wanted her. That she still wanted him.

She wanted him…

Yes…

Yes, she did…

One of her hands snaked down between them. She savored the warmth they shared as their bodies pressed together against the length of her arm.

Then she found it, the spot where his bare flesh ended.

She kissed Jaune harder, encouraging him to return her passion. While he was lost in the pleasure of it, she let him take over. Allowing her to focus elsewhere.

She started slowly. She didn't know what to expect as her fingers dipped below his belt.

Yang might flirt and tease. But she wasn't as experienced as some assumed. She had kissed boys before. But never like today. Not with this level of passion. Or intensity. With the thrilling way Jaune used his hand. His tongue. This was far and apart from anything she'd done before, but she didn't plan on stopping now.

Jaune felt Yang moving against him. Her hand slowly working its way down his body. She seemed to stop as she reached his abs. Her delicate fingers slowly traced the muscles lower and lower. And unexpectedly, he felt a tug at his waistline.

Jaune stopped kissing Yang, laying his head back, eyes widening in awe. He couldn't have missed it. His pants were tight enough from his arousal. And now she was trying to squeeze her hand in as well.

Yang's cheeks flushed a deep red. She had hoped to keep his attention on the kiss. That way she didn't have to think about what she was doing. She didn't want to have to explain herself. All she wanted was Jaune. All of him.

The tips of her fingers moved gently through a sparse tangle of hair. She could feel the tightness of his belt squeezing her hand into his flesh. The heat inside Jaune's pants was more intense than she had expected and her palm dampened immediately. Then she felt a different moisture. It was more viscous. Denser than just sweat. She almost pulled her hand back when she realized what it might be.

A focused and thoughtful expression crossed Yang's burning face as she focussed on her exploration. Jaune's focus was on her. She was beautiful. Her golden locks were falling all around him, enclosing them in their own private world. He traced the edges of her lilac eyes, noticing for the first time how she used her makeup to accentuate certain areas. He followed the lines, seeing how she made her eyes a larger presence than her other features. But he saw more than what she wanted other people to focus on. His vision focused instead on the sharp shape of her petite nose. It was cute and perfect. He wanted to place a kiss on it but resisted.

Then he drifted back to her lips. Pink and moist, he knew their taste and that thought made his heart flutter. Memories of how they felt and tasted. How they moved and pulled and sucked at him. Of how he manipulated them as he had pleased.

He felt moisture below his belt. Felt as foreign fingers touched and tested it. He watched as a curious smile crossed Yang's expression, even as her cheeks turned a darker shade.

She saw him looking at her and turned away. Burying her face into his shoulder. She didn't need him seeing how scared she was. She wanted this, even if she felt nervous.

Her fingers stopped playing with the new liquid. She was positive that she knew what it was.

He was wet.

He was wet because she had been making him feel good.

She didn't know that that happened to guys.

She knew it happened to girls. It certainly happened to her. She was sure, even without checking, that she was soaked right now. In fact, she was surprised she didn't feel a steady stream of it rushing down her thighs.

Her fingers ran into something.

Jaune grunted, quietly but deep in his throat.

Yang buried her face deeper into his shoulder. She could feel her head trying to explode as blood rushed into her face.

This was it!

Her fingers didn't stop, her hand moved deeper. Her fingers parted around the firm spongy head and moved down along the shaft. It was hard. Harder than she had imagined. Could there actually be a bone inside?

Her fingers moved back up. She was focusing on feeling the shape of it. The gentle curve from root to the tip. The sudden wide ridge that marked the base of the head. She could feel veins along the length as she moved back down. She could feel his pulse. It was throbbing, hot in her hand.

As she focused on trying to understand what she was holding, Jaune let out a loud moan.

Yang raised herself above him. She could see the pleasure on his face. He was feeling so good, and she was the reason. She leaned in and kissed him. It was brief, as another stroke of her gentle fingers forced the second moan out from between their lips. His hot breath returned.

But the moaning didn't stop.

Yang stopped moving. Watching carefully.

Jaune wasn't making those sounds.

He looked at her, watching her puzzled expression. A sudden realization that the only sound she was making was from her short deep breaths.

Two blonde heads turned to look past the now dying fire.

Leaning back, withering and heaving against the wall near their equipment. A white haired woman had her ankles crossed and was pushing her skirt fiercely down between her legs.

Her face was flushed and she was clearly sweating.

The entire cave took a deep breath. And no one moved.

* * *

 **Proofread and latest adjustments: May 8, 2017**

 **Be honest… Did you forget about Weiss?**

 **I need a small break. I only had a little past this arranged in my head. I wanted to get as much of it written down as I could. But I do have an ending in mind already.**

 **Once again, please review if you get the chance and want to see more.**


	5. Chapter 4,5 - Queen-High

**I have never written such pure smut.**

 **And honestly, I almost quit. It's one thing to have a fantasy, it's completely different putting it out into the world. I spent a good week debating if I would come back to this.**

 **Ultimately though, I hate an unfinished story.**

 **That being said; I will finish this, but it my head it has grown a little bigger as I consider possible outcomes and reactions of characters.**

 **I should note too: I will be going back over all of my chapters (including this 1/2 chapter) and bringing them up to my standards. And possibly adding a chapter 0.**

 **Please feel free to review. Good or bad. It will only help me in the long run. And hey, just imagine what I could do if I got better at this.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything related to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4.5**

 **Queen-High**

* * *

"T-That wa-was…" Weiss stuttered quietly.

"Amazing. Sensual. Breathtaking." Yang finished for her.

Yang was sitting close. She had watched the whole thing. At first with some annoyance. Then she started noticing differences in how she had been kissed. Jaune was clearly far more confident than Weiss and his offensive and dominating style made Yang wonder if she should let him lead next time.

Weiss was standing upright on her knees, her body pressed firmly against Jaune's. Embarrassed, she untangled herself from him and sat back. Her vision blurred a little and she was suddenly lightheaded. She hadn't realized that she'd been leaning against him for support as well.

Jaune's hands were still holding Weiss' small frame as she sat back. His grip was firm but gentle. She teetered a bit in his grasp, but he held her upright until she was safely seated.

She sighed softly as his hands released her. His warm hold slipped away from her causing a small shiver travel up the back of her neck. But she was far from cold. Her core burned as her mind replayed her first kiss over and over.

The touch of a man's lips was so soft. So warm and inviting. The way they pulled at her made her feel wanted. The way he had probed her lips with his tongue; wordlessly asking permission to take it further. To kiss her deeper. He had desired more of her. And she had let him in.

But that was just the start.

He had put his hands on her. She hadn't thought anything of it at the time. It had seemed so natural but now she hungrily traced his touch with her mind. His hand had gripped the small of her back, she recalled the warmth of his fingers. She could feel their strength as he pulled her against his body. She didn't know if she would have been able to resist him if she had even wanted to.

What she wanted was to be close to him. To be squeezed tight to his firm form.

His other hand had first landed between her shoulder blades. He'd pushed her chest completely against him. Weiss reminisced the firm rise and fall as his breath pushed him against her gently breasts. She felt his warmth fill her body as his hand had slid further up to the back of her neck.

Jaune had taken control of her then. She could feel him manipulate the way she moved, to better match his pace as he probed behind her teeth. He lifted her slightly, shifting her into place. Weiss was molded into him, feeling only the gentle pleasure of their intimacy.

She'd wanted to return the favor. To make him feel just as good. To make him feel what she was feeling. She probed her own small tongue against his. Felt their muscle's coil together. She tried to push her way back into his mouth, to probe area's that would make him weaken. But he was too strong. Too fierce to compete with. So she relented. He could have his way with her. She just wanted to feel him.

Then his tongue was gone.

She almost panicked at the sudden loss. Had he lost interest? Had she been too resistant by probing back against his tongue?

But his lips never left her. And he didn't stop. Jaune rained tantalizing kisses against her mouth but refused to take it deeper. She started trying to find her way back into his sucking mouth.

If he wasn't going to use his tongue she would use hers.

But Jaune was still in control. He teased her by stopping her attempts to increase the intimacy. He kissed her lips and tongue, but never let it deepen. It was maddening. She prayed silently for him to return her advances.

And suddenly her prayer was answered.

His tongue invaded her mouth like a furious tide. His grip on her body tightened and her breath was squeezed out of her. Weiss gasped for air but was more desperate of the blond's touch and tongue. She let her body melt further into his grip as he took her higher.

A sudden powerful and erotic moan exploded throughout the small cave.

Weiss looked up in shock. She had been so lost in thought, she hadn't even noticed what was happening just a few feet away. In plain view.

Yang had planted herself back in Jaune's lap. The same way she had been when she stole his first kiss. But things had gotten even worse. Yang was now holding the young man's hands against her fat bosom. Her shapely hips rocked against his lap.

The blonde bombshell dove down onto her prey. She kissed him furiously. Humping against him desperately. Let his hands sink deeper into her flesh as sounds of pleasure escaped between them.

Weiss' face was burning. The erotic scene before her was beyond anything she had ever seen before.

The Heiress' core tightened as her body heat continued to rise. She moved back and away from the kissing couple. Away from the fire that was burning much too brightly.

She put her back against the cavern wall, feeling the cool rock return her temperature briefly to normal.

Jaune flipped Yang onto her back and lay his body down between her legs. He returned to kissing her. Wet smacking sounds, gasps, and soft moans filled the air again. And Weiss just watched.

She seethed a little. Feeling a sharp pain in her chest. Jealousy, maybe? Envy?

Weiss wished that Yang had gotten sick.

When Nora had seen that pancakes were on the supper buffet, she'd been unmanageable. Even for Ren. She had piled plate after plate, eating far beyond a normal human's means. And now she was suffering for it. They had had to leave her behind in Ren's careful care to recover. While the rest of them went off on their hunt.

If Yang had gotten sick too…

Then it would have just been Weiss and Jaune out here. Alone in this cave.

 _But would it have gone this way?_ Weiss asked herself.

She thought of Jaune's soft lips again. His warm touch.

Then her eyes drifted back to the writhing bodies on the floor by the fire.

Jaune could have pushed her down like that. He might have. Since he had a crush on her.

Weiss imagined what it must have felt like to have Jaune's weight pressing down on top of her like it was on Yang. She remembered his warmth as she'd been squeezed tight against his firm body. His wide chest and shoulders. His strong hands.

She watched as Jaune's hands gripped the exposed flesh of Yang's midriff. Weiss felt her own hand touch her abdomen, imagining his strong fingers instead. His firm thumb brushing against her belly button and tracing its way up her body.

She watched as their kiss broke and the exchanged whispered words. His big hand traveling beneath Yang's shirt and onto her massive mounds. Then his lips returned to his partner and Yang arched her back from below Jaune.

Weiss's own fingers traced her lips, her gently touch was stimulating but annoyingly inadequate. She remembered how warm and wet his lips had felt against hers. How his tongue, she touched her own, had coiled around inside. How he had dominated her body.

Her skin was on fire. She gripped her own breast over her clothing and felt electricity spread into her chest. It only briefly stifled the growing embers inside her. A sudden rush of air tried to burst forth from her lungs, and she struggled to stop it. The soft moan escaped out from around her tongue as it coiled around her finger.

Weiss froze. Watching and listening. Scared that despite the scattered sounds inside the cave, she would become the sudden center of attention. But she was ignored, and with another gentle squeeze, she slipped back into her pleasure.

She watched as Jaune's hips pressed down hard into Yang. Weiss imagined how it must have felt. His strong hips pressing so fiercely between her sensitive thighs. She thought of parts unknown. Of his firm hidden member pressing between her legs.

A heavy sigh slowly escaped from Weiss as she pulled her finger from her lips. Both of her hands pressed her skirt down between her thighs. They were spread slightly, unconsciously ready to accept a man's weight. As she pressed the soft cloth down, she imagined Jaune pressing firmly between her legs.

She could feel a craving rising from below her belly. Felt an odd itch that begged to be scratched.

Weiss ran her nails gently, barely touching, against her inner thighs. She started slowly at the knee, dragging her hand up the base of her skirt and back down. Then up again, and again. Going a little further each time. She knew where the itch was. What it was. But she wasn't ready to finish this straightaway.

Her other hand moved back up her body. Slowly she ran her hand up her abdomen and between her breasts. Then onto the bare skin of her collar and neck. It rested there; comfortably cool against her warm body. Then it traced back down, entering her shirt. Slowly sliding over the soft flesh hidden beneath. She squeezed it tightly and whimpered as she felt the hardened nub between her fingers.

She watched as Jaune's hips crashed between Yang's legs. Then he stopped and with and agonizing slowness, separated himself from Yang. But Yang didn't seem to want him to go, she spread herself more and tried to press up against the man as he moved away.

They lay, barely separated as words were exchanged. Then Jaune began relaxing back into the blonde's body. He hugged her and lay his head on her chest. She stroked his hair gently and laughed. They looked so comfortable, so intimate.

And Weiss wished that she could have her turn back.

Then Yang suddenly bucked her hips. Twisting, she threw Jaune to the ground. They struggled for a moment before the bombshell slowly sat back, now straddling the man. She held him prisoner. His arms pinned behind his head.

Yang's free hand pushed his hair out of his eyes. Then traced around his ear and down his gorgeous jaw. Her long fingers traced down his neck and briefly disappeared below his collar.

Jaune tried to speak up. But Yang silenced him with a finger to her lips.

It was so erotic to watch. After being so dominated when he had kissed her. Weiss wanted to see what it was like to have that control. She watched attentively as Jaune submitted to Yang's silent request.

Yang's hand returned and continued down Jaune's firm body. Weiss felt her breath catch in her throat as it moved further and further south. Then stopped at his belt. Would it continue its route? Or did Yang have something else in mind?

Jaune inhaled and bucked his hips slightly as Yang's hand dipped below his shirt. His movement caused a moan to escape from Yang as her head rolled back and her eyes closed in pleasure.

Yang moved her hips forward and back, pressed firmly down on Jaune's hips. She was shamelessly stroking herself against him. And from the way Jaune's eyes and head rolled about, it felt amazing for him too.

Weiss' mind drifted to what lay between Yang's thighs. She knew what Yang must be feeling. Something hot and hard. That thing that was missing; that thing she craved. Her fingers touched the fabric hidden below her skirt. It was damp and warm. A minuscule amount of pressure sent shocks through her entire body. She needed to scratch this itch.

But not yet.

Yang's hands began moving again. They moved slowly up into Jaune's shirt. Inch by inch she moved, feeling his firm hard flesh beneath her hand. Exposing more and more of his skin as she went.

Dropping her hand lower between her legs, Weiss imagined the warmth of his skin. Then she slowly dragged her fingers back up across the wet fabric. Her breath hitched as she sighed. Burning pleasure coursing from between her legs, making her arch her back as all her muscles tensed.

That wasn't it. That was just the first touch.

Her fingers pushed back down and Weiss bit her lip to try and stay quiet. The hand inside her shirt began its gentle massaging. Trying to extend and draw out more pleasure from her body.

She realized her eyes had closed involuntarily. Clamped shut by surges of pleasure that wracked her body as her hands worked her soft skin. She forced them open.

Jaune was now topless. His shirt pulled over and behind his head, acting as a sort of binding as Yang now had both hands free.

Weiss traced the firm exposed chest of the man before her within her mind. She once again imagined his warmth. She imagined how direct contact with his skin would burn her. His weight and heat, like a furnace, warming her as he pressed tightly against her bare skin. As he pulled her in deeper. The idea of his nakedness pressed against her. Pushing into her.

He body shuttered at her fingers stroked against her wetness. They had dipped below the cloth. Feeling her warm folds directly as she thought of his member pressing between her legs.

She watched as Yang pressed herself down onto Jaune. She kissed and sucked on his neck and broad shoulders. Then Jaune suddenly sat forward. He launched himself at Yang, trying to kiss her. But she effortlessly pushed him back down onto the floor. Smiling profusely she shook a finger at him and he obeyed.

If only he would obey me…

Weiss felt another surge cascade from beneath her fingers at the idea. If Jaune took the time to listen to her, she wouldn't have refused him. Their lips would be pressed tightly together while she ground against him. Taking him with her higher and higher.

But then, would she be commanding? Or obeying?

Jaune's hips rose up off the ground, taking Yang with him. He thrust up from underneath her. Pushing himself hard between the bombshells legs. Then Yang separated her hips from his and Jaune humped at the air. His hips working desperately to reconnect to the pleasure he had felt.

Pleasure Weiss would freely give.

That idea was accompanied by a slender finger entering between her tight folds. She gasped aloud without a care. She could feel her own vaginal walls trying to expel the sudden foreign entry. While at the same time, her pleasure tried to make her drive it deeper. It was slick and warm. She could feel the ridges and bumps that surrounded her digit. She could feel how her hole spread around her as she imagined Jaune pushing into her.

But she knew he wouldn't be this small.

As she pushed in and out, she wet her thumb against her dripping folds. The freshly soaked member stroked the edges of her labia. Causing her finger to twist as it thrust into her. Then she led her thumb up, to where her clitoris was hidden. Only to find it wasn't hiding. As her thumb pressed gently past it, she gasped and covered her mouth with her other hand. Electricity and fire consumed her body briefly as the sudden stimulation was too much.

She let herself rest a moment. Removing all stimulation except for the single wiggling finger within her. Then she let her thumb gently return to her labia. She worked to get it wet again. Soaking it before gently, lightly, brushing against her clit. Fire and electricity, more stable and less of a surprise this time.

She gasped in her hand and felt her pleasure rising even higher than ever before. She slowly added another finger into her body. Imagining it was Jaune. Her 2 fingers must be equivalent to at least one of his. His strong firm fingers that gripped her so roughly.

But how many did she need to compare to his other appendage? The one hidden below his belt.

The two fingers separated inside her, stretching her painfully. She returned them to working together as one. Gliding in and out between her folds as she imagined Jaune's touch. Her thumb brushed her clit against and she squeaked into her hand.

Her breath was growing quicker from behind the hand stifling her moans. The heat trapped around her mouth reminded her of his kiss again. Her fingers working between her thighs reminded her of his hands.

But then she was reminded of his tongue.

Her wet thumb stroked against her clit. And her vision blurred. Then she did it again, and again. Feeling her pleasure rising to the peak. That's where she wanted to be.

But she also wanted Jaune to take her there.

Her fingers worked furiously, in and out. And she started developing a loose pattern that ensures her pleasure buttons were continuously stimulated as she imagined Jaune's finger thrusting into her. And his tongue roughly teasing her precious spot.

She imagined herself looking down her own naked body. Between her thighs lay the man of her dreams. With his firm built, Jaune lay topless, Weiss' legs over his shoulders. His hand pumped a single digit in and out of her quivering body. She was shaking with pleasure as she watched his sweaty body attending her.

Jaune's eyes were locked onto hers. Looking up at her with lust and love. His tongue rolled out of his mouth and ran against her Clitoris again and again. He wanted her to feel this pleasure. Pushing and driving her higher and higher as he watched her intently. He wanted to see her cum. Wanted to know that it was him that gave her this pleasure.

"Jaune!" She gasped behind her hand.

Her hips shot up off the floor as her body was driven to the edge. And she fell. It felt like she was flying as she was suddenly numb all over. Her whole body convulsing as she felt her orgasm rush over her. Both hands reaching for anything she could grab, to steady herself as she felt like she was floating away. They found nothing save solid ground. He nails digging into the dirt and sand.

The moan escaped her without thought. It carried long and load through the confined space. The unintelligible description of just how high she'd reached with her pleasure.

Then she remembered where she was. She was in a cave. Out in the wilderness. With her teammates.

She shot up into a sitting position. Her mind groggy, her vision useless as she searched for the two blondes. A brush of cold air between her thighs reminded her of how exposed she was. Desperately, she shoved her skirt back into place. Attempting to cross and close her useless legs at the same time as she hid her shame.

Her face was burning with embarrassment.

What if they had seen?

Her vision returned to find an entangled Yang and Jaune looking in her direction. Both of their faces expressing concern and curiosity. Causing her face to turn beet red, fearing the worse.

* * *

 **Proofread and latest adjustments: May 25, 2017**

 **I could REALLY use a female's perspective on this chapter.**

 **I am currently single and know few women. Few among those I do know, know I write. And I only know one who reads fanfiction. But to be clear; I am NOT asking my sister about this. I don't even think she knows I've written anything on here.**

 **Writing for the opposite sex has always been a weakness. And I understand that this is possibly more detail than anyone wants to share. But I can always use more information to improve my writing.**

 **Once again, please review if you get the chance and want to see more.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Ace is Wild

**Here!**

 **Chapter!**

 **For why it took so long, see the afterward.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ace is Wild**

* * *

Yang could still feel the blood burning her cheeks as she lay facing the cavern wall.

Her mind was shattered into a thousand thoughts. All of them leading to the same thrilling and embarrassing memories. Questions of 'what if' flowed to numerous for her to think properly.

She was completely aware of a slow seepage of cold rising up from the packed earth and through the tarp that now made up their shared bed. It lingered on the edge of her being, a problem she had not yet been forced to deal with. And the thunderous pumping of her blood and tight desire from somewhere lower kept her temperature raised well above normal.

As a team, their lack of foresight had meant that nobody had a sleeping bag or even a blanket with them. A day excursion, they had thought. They would be home for supper.

Idiots!

But Jaune was prepared. A self-made survival pack tucked in a pauldron had a few basics. Including the compact tarp they were now using for a mattress. It was better than nothing. The cave itself had been warmed by the evening's fire. With the last of the embers dying slowly, it would keep the nights cold at bay.

The small tarp was meant for a one-man shelter. Bringing the sleepers closer together than Yang was currently comfortable with.

She glanced over her shoulder, sensing more than seeing in the dim darkness of the cave, to Weiss sleeping between her and Jaune. The Ice Queen had insisted that she separate them. She had also thought it best if they all went to bed and forgot that tonight had even happened.

But Yang couldn't forget.

She had risked her life hundreds of times. Fought terrifying monsters. Hordes of creatures, capable of wiping out villages, had fallen before her. And once, she had even locked herself in the bathroom during Weiss' turn.

Yey tonight sill felt like the riskiest thing she had ever done.

What Jaune and she had done…

It thrilled her and scared her. But she was still craving more. She wanted to know just how far things would have gone. How far was she willing to go? At what point would she have stopped?

Would she have stopped?

Her breath hitched a little as she curled tighter. Balling herself together as she went over the events of the evening, again. It was just supposed to be a little kiss. She had just wanted to tease him. Maybe show off a little.

How did it end up like this?

She already knew the answer.

Pulling one of her hands up in from of her face, she kept it at arm's length. Treating her own fingers like they were dangerous.

In a way, they were.

This was the hand.

She had managed to keep it behind her and out of the way as they'd gotten ready for bed. She was careful. Completely conscious not to touch anything or wipe it off. And now, she could still feel the sticky liquid drying against her palm, between her fingers. It was no longer warm, but it still caused her body to burn.

She couldn't see it. Not from this distance. Not with only the dying coals of the fire and a thin strip of moonlight through the cave entrance. But she wanted to, and her hand slowly drifted closer.

The smell was faint. Sweat and something more. Something… erotic, musky and masculine. As it got closer, the deep scent caused her eyes to close and thoughts of another blond to fill her mind. She could feel him there, in her mind, hard and throbbing, slick with excitement.

And he was excited because of her. The way she was touching him. Rubbing against him. Pressing so tight that she couldn't remember where she ended and he began.

Her thoughts turned to kissing him. She recalled how soft his lips were. How strong his tongue was. And how readily he'd pulled at her. Demanding more.

She wanted to taste him again.

A wicked thought sprang into her mind.

Her eyes opened slowly, half-lidded as her lust started steering her thoughts. Her hand filling her vision. The sexual smell overpowering. Her fingers clearly outlined, something glistening in the dark.

Her lips parted. Her tongue felt heavy.

She hesitated.

Glancing over her shoulder, she tried to make out her bunkmates. Trying to be sure that they were asleep before…

Yang's thoughts returned to the hand before her. She breathed in deep, absorbing the erotic scent again. Her fingers moving cautiously, feeling the viscous liquid still present but careful that it remained.

She was just curious. It wasn't like it was something strange. Women did it all the time for their men. And if things had gone uninterrupted a little longer, Yang might have tasted it a little more directly.

Just a little lick.

She needed to clean it off anyway.

Why waste it?

Nobody was looking.

Nobody could see.

So what was she hesitating?

Yang could feel her stomach doing little flips. Was she scared? It wouldn't hurt her. And she had done so much already.

She began thinking about how her hand had explored Jaune's body. How pleasantly surprised she had been to feel the heat and hardness of his abs. How much warmer it had been once she had dipped below his belt. How much harder…

And the way he craved her. Fighting against himself and his bonds just to touch her. To kiss her.

He had wanted her.

And she wanted him.

It tasted… weird.

She couldn't quite describe it, so she tried a little more. Trying to distinguish the man's taste from her own sweaty palm.

Musky, much like it smelled. A little like sweat and egg whites.

Not as bad as she had heard. Certainly not delicious. But she would go down on him if he wanted her too.

That thought nearly stopped her heart. Then it fluttered uncontrollably against her ribcage. Threatening to leap straight out of her chest. She took a few deep breathes, trying to calm herself but simply inhaling the scent of Jaune's pleasure.

Yang hadn't really thought about it. She'd considered it, sure, in the moment. But she hadn't actually thought about it. Her focus had been on teasing Jaune. On exploring him. Pushing him closer and closer to the edge with every intention of stopping.

The edge of what?

The edge of sanity? Of his release? Of sex?

But if it had meant putting that hot, hard, throbbing member in her mouth. She would have.

Would she have stopped?

Her thoughts were starting to scare her a little. But they thrilled her too.

Yang thought about how he had reacted to the touch of her lips on his. How he had pulled at her. Invaded her mouth with his. Then how he'd pressed so fiercely between her thighs. How he had moaned, and throbbed, and shaken as her fingers graced his hardness.

How would he react if it was her lips that traveled bellow his belt?

A shudder passed through her entire body. Lightning coursing its way through her. Pain pierced her lip as she bit hard to stifle a moan. It came from deep within her and despite her biting, it escaped into the dark.

She froze, listening intently.

Waiting to hear the shuffle of movement from behind her. To feel a gentle tug on the tarp beneath her as someone got up to check. She waited, expecting someone to ask her what was wrong.

Nothing was wrong.

Nothing except her other hand had snuck its way into her pants.

Nothing except for how wet and unsatisfied she was.

Nothing except for Jaune being all the way on the other side of the tarp.

Nothing except for Weiss laying between them.

No, nothing was wrong.

Yang knew she should have pulled her hands away. Tucked them neatly under her head like a pillow and fallen asleep.

But Yang could still smell Jaune on her. She could feel the tightness between in legs, in her chest, and in her belly. Pleasure coursed through her. She took another lick and imagined Jaune looking down on her.

The moment her tongue tasted his, his head rolled back. The sound that came out of him was frustration. She could hear it behind his gasps of pleasure.

It felt good, they told her, be he wanted so much more.

So did she. Her elegant fingers slowly rubbing into the length of her soaked folds.

Yang smiled to herself, thinking about all the things she wanted to do to him.

For him.

But he didn't need to know about any of that.

She wanted to go lower. Her tongue met her palm. To start at the base and slowly licked all the way up to the very tip.

Then when she went back down, she would engulf the whole thing. It was big but she wanted to see how deep it would go.

The taste of him filled her mouth. But she didn't care. She was too busy thinking about how hard it was. About how it's curved shape caused the belled head to rub against the roof of her mouth. All while she moved her tongue, tracing the veins and the ridge of its glands.

"Oh, goddess!" Jaune gasped aloud. Yang trying in vain to hold back his voice.

She wasn't sure if he was praying or complimenting her. Either was fine, but she liked the thought of the latter. Her fingers setting to work more furiously.

Her soft smile around his powerful member while she watched his hands open and close restlessly. He wanted more. To be more involved. And she was tempted to let him.

But not yet.

Down again she went swiftly. Taking him into her mouth, just to the edge of her throat. She was sorely tempted to take all of it. But any further would make her gag. Too far and it might hurt.

Still, she was taking almost all of it.

And he wasn't complaining.

Then she retreated. She felt the tug of empty space as she created a vacuum in her mouth. Pulling it out agonizingly slow. Continuing to use her tongue to map his every contour as she made her way to the base of the head.

A quick flick of her tongue across the end caused it to throb so had she almost lost it.

She engulfed him again. Down to the base, his warmth filling her mouth again. It was scalding between her cheeks but she still couldn't get enough of him. He throbbed even more violently as pulled back up.

Then it popped out.

Things got a little hazy.

She hadn't actually seen it. The shape of it had been in her hand only briefly, but as fresh as those memories were, she couldn't give it life in her mind's eye.

Oh, she had seen penises before. From online searches out of curiosity and a few unwelcomed messages on her scroll. But Jaune's was a bit more of a mystery to her.

She wondered what color the spongy head was. Remembering how hot and firm the veins were, she wondered how they looked. Were they small and spidery or large throbbing pipelines?

Was he a natural blond? She giggled at the idea that he bleached his hair and she might uncover his secret.

What did his balls look like? She'd never really paid much attention to those.

She was attentive now though.

A finger dipped inside of her and Jaune's hard throbbing member bounced in front of her eyes. Standing firm and tall like a monument. Framed by that tight stomach of his. The lines of his abs barely gracing the surface but his definition clear. Her eyes traced those lines slowly down to his hip bone. Watching as they formed that perfect 'V'.

She responded to those firm lines by leaning in and kissing the inside of his hip gently. Feeling the hard muscles and bones beneath. Tasting his taut skin and the shape of his pelvic line.

His cock trapped firmly between her soft cheek and his own hard body. Burning against her skin as blood rushed into it. She could imagine hearing his pulse through it while it pressed so close to her ear.

She heard him moan.

Feeling a shiver rise through her as she nibbled against his solid shape.

She wanted to taste more.

Yang began following the curve of his muscles up to the edge of his hip. She kissed and sucked, much like she had done earlier along his neck.

She bit him occasionally. Just little nips. Little reminders that she was in charge. In control of his body.

He shivered each time. Mirroring her own shivers as another finger work its way inside her.

Jaune's reactions made Yang's chest flutter. Like miniature heart attacks. But the pain wasn't fatal, just aggravating as she thought of what other noises she wanted to hear him make.

She opened wide and engulfed the edge of his hip. Biting down, thinking that this time she might just leave teeth marks. The thought of marking him thrilled her. Even if no one saw it, he would know what she had done. He was hers, she had claimed him.

Pulling away she let her eyes wander up his body. But suddenly the idea of looking him in the eyes felt embarrassing.

So instead she returned her attention to the waiting appendage that seemed to jump lightly to the timing of Jaune's heartbeat.

Yang engulfed the head of it in her mouth again. Closing her eyes to concentrate on the shape she remembered. Tasting the faint traces of him as she bobbed herself up and down quickly. Running her tongue in circles around the firm, pulsing glands.

Jaune shuttered and shook under her quick assault. His breathing was raspy as he gasped and pleaded with her to keep going. His cock shook violently as she imagined him nearing his end.

How would it end?

She knew 'how' it ended.

But how would it feel? How would it taste?

Would he want more?

Would they even be able to look at each other afterward?

Her thoughts returned to when she was biting his firm hip.

This time, when she pulled away, she did leave teeth marks.

Then she looked up.

Jaune's face was radiant. He was sweaty, his hair disheveled like he'd just been tossed around in combat. But somehow he was so handsome. So manly.

His beautiful blue eyes were half-lidded with lust. His lips partially parted, revealing nice teeth and an inviting but powerful tongue. His firm chest heaved with hot and heavy breathes; trying to reach a steady rhythm after the intense pleasure she was bestowing on him.

He reached out and stroked her hair gently. His fingers carefully dipping into her soft locks. His large strong hand stroking her face as if to tell her he loved her.

She shook his hand off and returned to the part about biting his hip.

She didn't need those sappy thoughts.

Tracing the line of his pelvis she worked her way back down and then further.

She turned her head to the other side and then gently kissed the tendon that seemed to connect his leg to the rest of him. Her nose dipped slightly against the underside of his testicles. Her view engulfed by the firm pleasure pole standing at full attention.

In her head, he was a natural blond.

She rained kissed around the root of his being as she watched him squirm and twitch. His hand returned to her hair, his soft strokes and gentle moans encouraging her to continue. But she had never planned on stopping.

Her tongue graced the soft sack hanging low. She would feel them; his oval like balls as she sucked one into her mouth as carefully as possible. She heard his breath hitch. Then with a little pressure, she let go of it slowly.

Again her tongue came out. But this time it traced his entire length back up to the very tip.

She plunged down on it again.

A squeal sounded. High pitched and tight. It sounded muffled like it was being blocked by something.

"Oh! Jaune!" Weiss' voice crashed into the dark.

Yang froze. Mostly. Her digging fingers slowed but didn't want to let the pleasure die just yet.

Maybe it had been her imagination.

A nightmare.

Slowly, she pulled her other set of wet fingers from her mouth. Realizing that she could no longer taste any of Jaune on them. Disappointment filled her.

But not as much disappointment as when she slowly peeked other her shoulder.

Weiss was gone.

Her soft blue and white outline missing from the space that separated her from Jaune. It had been what she wanted, for the heiress to be out of the way. To stop interfering.

But she hadn't.

Jaune's back was to Yang, his movements were jerky and methodical. She could hear his harsh breathing from here. His broad form was engulfing something smaller. Shades of blue and white peeking out from around the edge of his dark form.

A shrill squeak sounded, a sound Jaune might have made in different circumstances.

And then his voice sounded, low and commanding.

"Are you trying to wake Yang?" He whispered harshly in the darkness.

Yang's heart caught in her throat.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

* * *

 **Proofread and latest adjustments: January 14, 2018**

 **Once again, please review or PM if you get the chance and want to see more.**

* * *

 **I am both sorry and not sorry this took so long to get out.**

 **Admittedly I did take about a month, probably a little more than that, off from this. But around the time I started jotting notes down and thinking about writing this next bit, my laptop was stolen. At work. In broad daylight.**

 **Now I realize I could have written it on my phone. (But it doesn't have my writing programs on it.) Or on the work laptop, I was provided. (This seemed like a bad use of company resources. Plus the laptop was not mine.) But I chose not to.**

 **Also, a big shout out to the cloud. Whew, that saved me.**

 **Now, I read the comments, and PM's, and I am sorry that it took so long. But unfortunate circumstances prevented me from getting this to you earlier.**

 **I got a new laptop for Christmas. It's nice, it's shiny, and it works even better than the last one.**

 **I am back and set to finish this story. My plan is 2 more chapters after this.**

 **Thanks for sticking around.**

 **The big edit is also inbound at some point.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Straight Flush

**So funny thing about the new computer... I can play video games on it.**

 **It is highly distracting. So it took me a bit longer to get my butt in gear to get this chapter done.**

 **The next chapter is also half finished due to the numerous ideas and scenes I have been noting down. I will try to have that done soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sleep was impossible.

His entire body ached.

It wasn't the typical ache. The ache he got after Nora's training sessions. Or from when he spent the day fighting his classmates. It wasn't even the ache from their long, useless trek through the forest hunting Grimm. That ache would come later.

This was different.

It was a longing. Something he'd felt before for a few different girls. The same thing he felt for Weiss since the day he'd laid eyes on her.

But it was also different.

More powerful.

Like it might slip from his grip at any moment.

And his entire body ached because of it…

Things had gotten out of hand. Weiss was right about that. But Jaune was still trying to figure out how it had happened.

Yang was a tease… no, that wasn't fair… she liked to flirt. She liked taking risks. Riding the edge between rational and irrational. Between what was safe and dangerous. That fine line was a thrill to her.

It was what would make her a great Huntress someday.

But they had crossed that line tonight.

He could still taste her.

Goddess, she was… she was amazing.

That word felt so insignificant to him.

Jaune licked his lips slowly, imagining his tongue as her soft lips.

It wasn't the same though. His tongue was a thousand times to rougher, compared to her soft touch.

His body shivered in the dark. The throbbing in his pants only worsening as he shuffled his legs slightly. Feeling his cock rub against the inside of his, far too tight, jeans. Which sent a dissatisfying tingle up his spine. As if to remind him he was horny.

As if he needed the reminder.

He couldn't taste her anymore. Not physically.

But the flavor remained so vivid in his head.

Cherries.

It had taken him a while to pick up on it. Her lip chap maybe.

He had been so desperately trying to taste her, that concentrating on what the taste was practically impossible. He might never have known, except for Yang slowing things down so she could tease him.

Goddess, she was beautiful.

His thoughts shifted back to when she was sitting on him.

Towering above him. Radiating energy while framed by her golden hair. The sexy she stared down at him, eye's half-lidded. Her sly smile captivating and terrifying all at once.

And thrilling.

A delicate finger pressed to her soft lips as she quieted him. Her forearm pressed gently between her mountainous breasts as she made the shushing motion, making them seem even bigger and more luscious.

Gods!

He should have taken more time to explore her while his hands were free.

Yang's other hand crossed her exposed belly; as if to hide her flesh from him but merely drawing his attention lower.

Her shape was perfection.

A gentle neck descending onto those thin bare shoulders. Then her chest widening out, hiding a copious bounty beneath the thin fabric of her tank top. A bounty he ached to claim again. Then as the tank ended and her naval was fully exposed, her silky skin, so soft to the touch, so soft, revealed the way her form thinned before widening again as her hips opened up.

The way she sat on him; her thighs fitting perfectly around his waist was like they were built for each other. Long, gorgeous, powerful legs trapping him in place.

Her tight spats showed him nothing… But the knowledge that it was there… her opening, her pleasure center.

Her womanhood.

He could feel himself throbbing between her legs. Her weight pressed so gently, but perfectly onto him. Jaune had shifted his hips a little, unconsciously trying to rub against her. His body desperate for more. She hadn't pulled away… And he'd felt himself sink into her form, stopped only when his pelvic bone became trapped by her thighs.

Yang's hips had moved too, ever so slightly. But just enough that he could feel how she glided along his length. A surge of pleasure made his breath hitch; little shocks of electricity coursed through him as her weight, position, and motion stimulated him in a way he didn't know existed.

But he'd wanted to go deeper.

To be closer.

Oh, Goddess…

He touched the front of his jeans. Rubbing roughly with his full hand as he grunted with frustration. Trying to remember exactly how her weight and motion felt. Then, disappointed, he readjusted himself for more comfort, an event that sent further unwelcomed desire coursing through him.

He was ready to explode. It had never felt this hard. Ever.

It was almost painful to touch. But the waiting release promised him that it wouldn't.

He wanted to…

But Weiss was laying there, barely two feet away.

He might be able to get away with it. Maybe.

A slow, grinding sigh left Jaune's lips as he tried to move his thoughts away from the throbbing in his jeans. His eyes wandered the dark, looking for a distraction. But there was little to see. He could barely even make out the form of Yang in this low light.

Not that he was trying to…

But Weiss was there, her pale form clear in the dark, back to him, dismissively.

She had removed her jacket and placed it over her bare legs. The open top of her leotard left her bare shoulders, and a generous portion of her back, exposed. She'd left her hair done up, Weiss hadn't wanted to fight with it if they were woken in the night. And she hadn't thought to bring anything to brush it out with.

Jaune's eyes wandered over to her delicate little ear. They had been such an amazing shade of red. The way she blushed had turned her entire face, from her neck up, into a strawberry ready to burst.

And those small, delicate ears had stayed red long after she had appeared to calm down…

His gaze flowed down from her ear. Following the gentle line of her jaw to her gracious neck.

Jaune's heart seemed to be skipping every other beat as his eyes lingered on the gentle, curved lines of her. His breathing slowing at the soft, flawless sight of her.

Goddess, she was beautiful too.

And he had been so blessed enough to taste her lips.

Jaune tried to remember what she tasted like. But he couldn't. He hadn't taken the time.

Idiot!

He had been so intent on touching her, on the shape of her mouth and the feel of her tongue. On greedily consuming his one chance to kiss her. On trying to show her how good he could make her feel. To prove that he was worthy of her.

He'd screwed that up, royally.

Yang had been hard to resist. And once they'd started, Jaune couldn't honestly say he had wanted to stop.

But now Weiss wasn't just a distant dream. She was an impossible fantasy.

She'd been furious.

And Jaune couldn't blame her. He had made his feelings known… and then… Well, he may as well have cheated on her. Even if they weren't together-together; that's how he imagined she must have seen it.

Weiss felt perfectly fine being the barrier between him and Yang. An insurance that no other intimate instances would happen during the night.

Because nothing would if she was between them. Because she didn't want anything to do with him…

Her delicate shoulders returned to the forefront of his mind. They were shivering a little in the dark. They looked so frail in the moonlight. His eyes traced down her thin arms to where she was holding herself for warmth.

Then his eyes traveled back up. He wanted to trace the lines of her bare back. He'd never seen her so exposed. An abundance of her tantalizing and tender flesh available for him to visually explore.

Jaune was sure it was a trick of the moonlight.

But her pale skin was almost glowing. Her soft white skin glimmered with a heavenly light in the dark. The gentle bumps of her spine barely marring the surface. The shape of her shoulder blades creating a soft valley of skin that flowed to the center of her back. But as his eyes followed her shape back down it disappeared behind the cloth of her dress.

Her soft flesh disappeared at about the same area as her waist narrowed completely. Then, as his eyes traveled further, he watched as her hips flowered wide. It was mostly due to her combat skirt, but Jaune could imagine the lines that revealed her shapely hips.

Weiss suddenly tucked her legs in. Her body convulsing slightly as she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Jaune whispered into the dark. He hadn't meant to. The question had just escaped him.

"Of course I'm cold." Weiss snapped quietly over her shoulder, her face red. There was no way she was going to admit what was really causing her to shiver and shake.

"Can I help?" He asked, thinking to get back on her good side.

Weiss thought about it for a moment.

Of course he could help. It was his fault after all.

"And how could you help?"

"Oh, well," Jaune started. But truthfully, hadn't thought about it. "I could… I mean… we could get closer?"

That was a terrible idea. She didn't want him closer.

No… That wasn't true…

The idea of getting closer to Weiss caused a firm and painful twitch inside Jaune's jeans. If they got closer, maybe right up against each other.

Her lithe body was so gorgeously tight and toned. But Jaune had seen her in her pajama's. He knew the contour of her hips. The shape of her plump bottom. Even as thin as she was, she could not escape the gentle curves of being a woman.

Jaune though about rubbing his firmness against the Heiress.

Goddess, she would kill him.

But he'd die happy, he laughed internally.

"Okay," Weiss' response was almost inaudible.

Jaune's head went blank for a moment.

"Okay," He responded dumbly. He wasn't sure if it came out as a question of her sanity. If he was agreeing with her. Or if he simply repeated the answer in disbelief.

With a hard dry gulp Jaune shuffled forward a little, trying not to get too close but just closer. He wanted to be pressed right up against her. To be so close that not even air would pass between them. To press into her soft body. To grab at her and grip her tight against him.

But he stopped short. Reining in his desires with extreme difficulty.

Staying separated from her. Barely.

There was probably less than 2 inches between them. And Weiss could feel the man's body behind her. The gently but weighty impression he made on the thin tarp. Beckoning her, dangerously, to fall back towards him. To give into his firm, warm, gorgeous body.

Her breath seized in her lungs as she felt herself almost give into the pull of his form. Almost.

The air behind her was suddenly a lot warmer, blistering.

But it felt good against her cool skin.

She could feel him breathing. His hot and heavy breaths landing delicately against the back of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine and into her core. A core that was already full to bursting with ideas of Jaune Arc.

His scent wafted forward. Musky and sour. His body odor from a day's labor. Something she normally would have been disgusted at. But tonight… tonight she breathed it in. She wanted to cover herself in that scent.

Weiss had kind of expected, maybe hoped, for him to move right up against her. To share his body heat. Just like they teach you to do for extreme cases of hypothermia.

But Jaune was a gentleman, and she knew he would never touch her without permission.

She liked little things like that about him.

Jaune watched as Weiss turned to look over her shoulder at him. Her eyes wandering down his body as if to make sure he wasn't trying anything funny.

Then she decided they needed to be a little closer. Her waist moved first as she shuffled backward. Her bottom coming into full contact with Jaune's trapped member. Weiss hadn't meant to do that, a small spark that was equal parts panic and lust shot through her. She shuffled her whole body back into him quickly, trying to cover up the mistake of pressing her backside into his groin. But she only succeeded in bringing the distance between them to zero.

Jaune went completely stiff. Or stiffer… as he was already struggling with the urge to close the distance between them.

He hadn't expected Weiss to do it.

He moved his arms awkwardly out of the way. One above his head, the other straight up into the air. Panicking when she moved, he didn't know where to put them. He wanted to wrap her in them, to pull her even deeper against him. But was that what she wanted?

"Idiot," she whispered as she glanced up at his raised hand, her tone almost sounded like she was laughing. "Here."

She grabbed one arm and tucked up part way under her head, using it as a pillow. The other arm, floating above her, she pulled down and tucked around her belly. Then she readjusted herself to fit better into his form.

A small amount of grinding as she gently shifted her weight. Passing pleasure through both parties.

She fit perfectly. They could both use his one arm as a pillow. And then the rest of her form fit into his as easily as a pair of… spoons.

 _That's why they called it spooning…_

The way they melded together was the most comfortable thing either of them had ever experienced. She was soft and warm against him. His firm form covered her protectively, making her feel safe.

She smelled faintly of flowers and sunlight.

He still wanted to pull her closer. To curl into her. To feel her nestled more tightly against him.

Jaune hated himself for being so greedy.

He could now feel his own heavy breaths reverberating off of the back of her neck. His eyes looking down at her slender form as she shifted into place. Her tiny shoulders engulfed by his wide chest. Her beautiful, swanning neck so provocatively close. The scent of her, as her exposed shoulders and back pressed against him.

Jaune's boner was pressed firmly into her backside. Well, as firmly as it could be with her combat skirt between them. Still, it nestling comfortably and seemingly unnoticed against her perfect bottom.

He squeezed her tighter. Determined to focus on something else. On her thin shape. Her soft skin. Or her delightful aroma. But as he squeezed he felt his hand move up her body. His strong fingers moving along her shape. Determined to find a more comfortable spot to rest.

And to feel more of her.

A happy accident he lied to himself.

He could feel her ribs as his hand flowed slowly but tightly against her thin form. The thin cloth of her leotard allowing him to clearly feel what lay beneath. And despite the bones, his still marveled at the softness of her. She was so delicate, he almost feared hurting her with his rough hands.

Something changed, the density of flesh suddenly hiding her ribs. Then Weiss squeaked quietly as Jaune felt something fill the space between his first finger and thumb. Another layer of cloth covering?…

"Sorry!" Jaune almost screamed but forced the harsh whisper out into Weiss' soft hair. He forced his hand to drift back down a few inches. "I was just trying to get comfortable."

"It's okay." She responded quietly after a moment.

He had just surprised her. She had been enjoying his soft touches. The way he squeezed her closer and gripped her tightly. His wandering hands passing pleasurably over Weiss' shape as she imagined him trying to feel the bones beneath. His probing fingers digging gently into her as he appeared to crave more of her. Sending shocks and shudders into her as he explored. The lightning strike as Jaune had found the base of her bra…

They lay completely still for a long time.

Or… it felt like a long time.

It felt like forever.

Jaune's hand ached. It was the same ache from earlier. He wanted more of her. He longed for it. Craved it.

He wanted to feel her. To continue upon the line up her ribs and onto the hidden flesh he'd been startled away from. She'd said it was 'okay', did that mean something more?

No… no, he shouldn't assume.

Then an alarm bell went off in his head. Lighting coursed up through his stomach as shocks filled his core. Resonating from somewhere lower as he felt his groin tighten up.

She was rubbing against him. It was so gently and slight, he might not have noticed. Except he was so hard, so horny, and so ready that it caused his entire body to shiver with delight.

He thought it was an accident. Thought that she was just readjusting herself again. Trying to get more comfortable.

But it was more than that.

She repeated the movement. Then again. Then she pushed back harder against him, hard enough to force his hips back with hers, letting the force drag her bottom higher, then back down. All while his hard member nestled tightly between the two of them.

"Weiss…" Jaune's breathy voice gasped out. "Are you… Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what?" Her voice returned firmly, but there was something else in her tone. Something almost playful.

Jaune thrust his hips gently forward with her next stroke. Their clothes keeping them far too far apart. Pressing himself harder and more firmly against her, trying to feel more.

There is was…

Weiss responded with a gently satisfying hum as she felt him pull her closer to him. To press himself more firmly forward against her. His huge hand pressing hard and delightfully against her belly. Sparks and tingles darted through her body. Her cushioned rump sensitive to his members attempts to squeeze between her cheeks.

She shuddered with delight and let out a slow, quiet sigh. Enjoying the strength and heat of Jaune's lustful touch.

She was tired of waiting.

Jaune had made her so mad by letting that blonde bimbo take advantage of him. But now…

Now she had him. And she would show him that she was all he needed.

Weiss turned her head into the hot breaths that were landing so tantalizingly and torturous against her neck. She reached back with a hand and grabbed his soft blond hair, pulling him closer. Then she crashed their mouths together while grinding back into him. She could feel him becoming fiercer as his grip tightened and his tongue lashed into her mouth. Their hips pressing together but still annoyingly separate.

"Wait," she whispered into him as their kiss broke, "my skirt…"

She pulled away from him a bit.

Jaune's hand drifting down along her stomach, finding a soft flat place below her belly button. He pulled her firmly against his hard member, pressing down against the area containing her womb. His hips still thrusting against her as she tried desperately to unzip her combat skirt.

It was difficult with all the grinding, but she managed to free the skirt and began pushing it down her hips. That was a task Jaune was more than happy to help with.

Jaune pushed the skirt down, then with a foot, he kicked it and her jacket off and away from them. This left only her leotard to cover her most precious areas. Weiss' pale lengthy legs were now free and bare for Jaune to admire. And his hand drifted freely down as far as he could reach. Cupping the soft flesh of her thighs as he explored the newly exposed territory.

Then is fingers drifted forward onto her inner thigh and between her legs as he slowly moved back up. Weiss didn't stop him, she had no desire to, as his fingers graced what little cloth was left on her lower half. The cloth was soft but not silk, a polyester of some kind? But softer than anything he'd ever touched. And what lay beneath felt even more tender.

It was wet. Damp at first, but as his fingers pushed deeper into the cloth hiding her tender flesh he felt it grow slicker.

Weiss' voice was humming softly. Pleased by Jaune's initiative. Occasionally, her breath hitched gently as his roaming fingers found places of particular pleasure.

He ran his thick fingers down further between her legs. The flesh of her bare inner thighs catching as his hand invaded her nether. Jaunes arm tingled and shook with delight and nerves as he explored her precious area. Lightning shooting through the Heiress as his fingers roughly graced area's only she had explored before. Weiss unconsciously spread her leg a little wider, making herself easier to access. His hand slid slowly back up. Trying, like a blind man, to make out the image hidden from him.

Jaune sighed. A sound of strangled frustration as his hips crashed forward into her. He felt her soft flesh spread out against him. Engulfing his firm but trapped member. Felt the elastic bounce of her skin as he pressed firmly into her pillow like bottom. Frustrated that his jeans were now the barrier that prevented them from getting closer. But thrilled at the fresh discoveries he was making between Weiss' legs.

Weiss could feel it even better now too. Jaune's hardness was pressed right between her cheeks as their hips came together. She ground back into him, trying to feel the full length against her body. Her skin tingling intensely at the fresh bare touch. Frustrated at the chaffing denim that rubbed harshly as they moved against one another. But a little fearful of what might come if another layer was removed from between them.

They lay there together panting. Rubbing. Grinding.

Heaving against one another as sparks coursed through their veins and their flesh grew hot. But they couldn't feel the heat, just each other.

Weiss turned her head back and pulled Jaune in for another moaning kiss. Her eyes were closed as she sloppily used her indulgent wet lips and tongue to locate and take command of Jaune's mouth. She was crying into him with pleasure as Jaune worked his fingers in places no one else had ever been.

She wanted him to go deeper. To touch her directly.

She was perfectly happy with where his hand was and what it was doing. More than happy, ecstatic, thrilled, aroused beyond reason.

But she also wanted him to touch more of her. Her entire body felt like it was burning with desire. Each part of her waiting and wanting to be touched. Caressed. Squeezed fiercely and firmly by his big hands.

However, with only one hand free, it felt like he was touching her frustratingly slowly.

Jaune couldn't stand it either.

He gripped her inner thigh roughly, sending fresh spikes of pleasure into the little woman. He pulled her back towards himself. Using his other arm to push and adjust her as he pulled her up and onto of him. Her neck lulling backwards as she continued trying to maintain contact with his lips.

Laying with her back against his chest was awkward and made it nearly impossible for her to grind against his manhood. Weiss was forced to spread her legs wider, digging her heels into the ground for purchase as she worked to rotate her hips and let gravity pull her down upon the blond. His stiffness easily finding its rightful place between her cheeks and continuing to throb and pulse angrily from within his pants.

But Jaune's newly freed hand came up and quickly quelled her complaint as he gripped one of her tender breasts tightly. Her back arched even further as she moaned fiercely into his lips, telling him how long she had waited for that.

It was inaudible to Jaune as he fixated on touching her as he desired. He was working both hands and still grinding up into Weiss' backside but his attention could only full focus on one piece at a time.

He wanted to feel it all.

The hand on her inner thigh gently ran his nails up and down her soft skin, trying to stimulate her further as he focussed on invading her tiny mouth with his tongue. The noises she made in response just drove him further as he gripped her clothed breast tightly, pulling at it a little trying to find her nipple before it fell away. Then he ran that hand across her belly, trying to finding a way into her tight top and failing. It slid back up along her ribs, much like he'd done before, but this time when his hands returned to her breast, he didn't pull away. I squeezed hard, letting his fingertips press into the soft flesh the spilled out of her cups.

His other hand drifted back up to where the silky soft cloth still hid her most precious spot. Then, slowly under and he felt the edge of her wet folds, sending a shock through his arm into his brain as he realized what he was doing. His cock throbbed painfully hard, as if threatening to tear its way out of his jeans.

Their kiss broke.

"Wait!" She hissed quietly, her hands darting down to grab the wrist of the hand that had overextended. "Wait, Wait!"

Jaune's grip on her body relaxed. He let her pull his hand away, a part of him refusing to remove it himself. His desire to continue almost overpowering his sanity. His whole body felt like it was vibrating with lustful energy and a need to touch the Heiress.

"I'm sorry." He spouted habitually. His mind racing with what he had been doing. What he had done.

Confused as to why she wanted him to stop when she had clearly been enjoying herself.

"It's… It's okay." She whispered gently as she leaned back against him, she found his lips briefly. "I just... Could we just not… touch me so directly... down there."

Her ears were turning that lovely shade of red again as she tried not to look Jaune in the eye. Though she struggled, as she was also looking for his reaction. And his big blue eyes were so enrapturing.

Jaune understood.

He didn't like it. He wanted to go further. To explore her deeper.

But that was a forbidden zone. He understood.

And that meant that everything else he had been doing so far had been fine. Right?

The hand on her top caressed a little higher, engulfing her small breast again and squeezing gently. Feeling the whole shape as it filled his hand softly. Like a feathered pillow of flesh. His fingers digging ever so slightly. Fingertips dipping into the top of the cup, pulling slightly and touching her directly.

"Yeah," Weiss moaned softly into the air as her neck lulled and her eyes closed, "That's perfect."

Jaune dipped his chin slightly. That brought Weiss' shoulder a little closer and his lips latched on. He sucked at the tender spot softly and slowly moved across the top of her shoulder. Kissing and sucking as his hand gently kneaded her chest. He found the spot where her neck and shoulder came together and reveled in her reaction as she shivered with delight from the touch of his lips.

"Oh, Jaune…" She sighed instinctually, seductively.

One of her hands reached up and again found a grip in his hair. But this time she did not try to move him. She didn't pull at him or direct him. She simply held on, enjoying what he was already doing. Her other hand landed atop the big hand caressing his breast and simply tried to help encourage the way he kneaded it to please her better.

Then Jaune's other hand moved again. A long, slow stroke along her inner thigh. It traveled up her leg using only his fingertips. As it neared her center: Weiss breath hitched slightly, fearing that she'd have to tell him to stop again. She didn't want him to stop, not really, she just wasn't ready for him to touch her so directly. It was a struggle to resist all the pleasure he was giving her. And she was scared of how far she would let him go if she didn't set some kind of limit.

But as it grew closer, it stopped. He pressed into the flesh a little more, gyrating his hips slightly from below. He used the presser from his touch to start their grinding again before his fingertips traveled back down and away, sending fresh sparks up into her womanhood.

When his hand moved back up again, he passed briefly over the forbidden zone. His touch so light he barely felt the dampness and she didn't even flinch at the contact. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and started grinding more aggressively. It was almost animalistic as he pressed and humped against her.

His cock was hard and hot and throbbing beneath the fabric that separated them. She pressed down against him, feeling it between her cheeks and wondering if it would burn her if it wasn't being held back. Jaune's soft moans grew louder in the crook of her neck as he pressed against her harder. It must have felt good.

"Do I make you feel good?" She asked aloud, instantly regretting putting her thoughts into words. But only until she got her answer.

Jaune's lips came away from her neck.

"Oh Goddess, Yes!" He moaned into her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver through her spine.

Then the boy latched onto her earlobe. Sucking gently, it was intimate but weird, so she turned her head away as the shiver ran its course back up her body. This exposed her neck and Jaune jumped onto the advantage, caressing another moan out of her as she thought on his answer.

She slid her hand off of the hand he was squeezing her breast with. He didn't need any more coaching anyways; he was doing quite well on his own. She reached down and grabbed one of his hips.

First, she simply held on. Working out the pattern to his thrusts and trying to match them better with her own. Then, she applied a little pressure. Trying to slow the ravenous rampage with longer slower strokes against his manhood. It didn't take long as Jaune was just as eager to reciprocate as she was.

Finally, she moved her free hand between them. Easily finding the button and zipper that were holding back his manhood. She briefly thought of a caged monster but brushed that thought aside as she felt metal snap through the buttonhole.

Jaune felt his pants suddenly loosen around his aching member. He stopped moving. His lips coming off of the Heiress' neck. The gentle kneading of her breast stopping part way through another caress. His hips grew agonizingly still, desire still driving him to press himself against Weiss' tender body.

"Don't stop…" Weiss whispered as she turned her head to look at him. "It's okay… don't stop… I just want to make you feel even better."

The words escaped her before she could think. It was true. That's what she wanted. But she didn't have to tell him. Gods she was dumb.

Jaune locked onto her soft moonlit gaze and smiled. She was already doing so much for him. He'd been scared she had started hating him. But now…

He trapped her lips with his. Kissing her softly as his hands began their soft touches again. He brought the other up slowly. So now each could handle their own soft portion of her. Jaune gently pulled down her tight top, exposing her bare flesh for his hot hands to gently work.

Not that he didn't take the time to locate and tease the hard buds that were not fully revealed. Her nipples were particularly sensitive and she squirmed and squeaked as he played with them.

Weiss pushed her hips up slightly again. Releasing her hand as it continued to work on liberating the poor man's aching limb. The zipper was tougher to move than the button. It seemed stuck for a moment before it slid freely down.

Her fingertips brushed briefly against what lay beneath as they followed the zipper's path. The trapped member almost springing forth to great its saviors. But it was held back by one final layer, Jaune's boxers.

Weiss sighed, at the completion of her work, into Jaune's lips, just as he sighed from the sudden release of painful pressure. Their kiss broken, they made sudden eye contact. Jaune smiled with relief and pressed forward to return to kissing her. His hands gripping her joyfully.

Weiss smiled excitedly. She was unsure of what to do next, but when Jaune's lips found her again she stopped worrying and let her hands wander. This was completely new territory and her focus shifted to exploring the firm member.

Her little hands worked slowly. Lightly touching their way from base to tip, waiting for it to react in some way. It throbbed and bounced and Jaune seemed to move his hips a bit when she touched certain spots. He moaned constantly into her mouth, expressing just how great it felt. She could feel the slick wetness of it seeping through the fabric.

It wasn't dangerous.

It was exciting.

It was hot. She couldn't believe the difference in heat at it pulsed warmly between her fingers. Her palms began sweating as she gently wrapped both hands around it. The boxers preventing her from completely engulfing it.

As her fingers wound their way around him, Jaune began to thrust lightly in her grip. His breath hitching as the pleasure reached a new peak in the Heiress' hands.

"Oh, Weiss…" Jaune moaned as his head lulled back and their kiss broke.

Weiss stared at the blond as his eyes closed tightly. He looked like he was in pain. But the way he moaned and thrust in her hands told her he wasn't hurting. His hands gripped her breast painfully, digging into her as Weiss brought his pleasure higher. She didn't mind, she was busy enjoying what she was doing to him. He was clinging to her so tightly, as she felt the pressure grow from within him.

Then she let go.

"Oh, Gods… what… why did you…" He gasped and gaped like a fish. Jaune's hips started thrusting against her bottom, but he couldn't find the pleasure that he desperately needed. "Weiss why?"

Weiss had to hide her smile. Putting a look of concern on her face instead. "It looked like I was hurting you. You had such a pained expression."

"Gods… Gods, no, Weiss…" He stuttered. "You were making me feel so good. I almost… I almost…"

It was Jaune's turn to be embarrassed. His cheeks flushed and he looked away from Weiss.

The woman's smile returned tenfold. She shifted on his chest trying to get a better look at his embarrassed face as he shied away.

"You almost what?" She asked sweetly, innocently, as if she didn't know exactly 'what'. Excitement coursing through her as she thought about it.

"came" he whispered inaudibly.

"What?"

Jaune's red face turned back to look at her. He found her knowing smile and instantly knew she was taking him for a fool. Her beautiful smile instantly melted the embarrassment and his ebbing anger at her for playing him.

Her mischievous was cute.

But that didn't mean he was going to forgive her.

His arms wrapped around her. One around her waist and hip, the other snaked between her soft tits and gripped her neck gently. Then he rolled her onto her side, positioning himself behind her again with his back to Yang.

The hand around her neck tightened slightly, he didn't want to choke her, just hold her still. While his other hand traveled down and pushed away his jeans and boxers. His fully exposed member springing forth. He pressed it hard between Weiss' butt cheeks, feeling the pleasure of her angelic flesh as it wrapped around his throbbing and slick member.

Weiss was still smiling. The way he suddenly took control was breathtakingly masculine and she felt her heart flutter as he gripped her tightly. The hand on her neck squeezed slightly and she felt her breath hitch, her heart pound… And then something touched her bottom.

She gasped aloud as she felt Jaune's burning member press hard against her bottom. It squeezed completely between her cheeks, feeling a little slick and so very, very, hard. She realized that there was nothing between them. They were flesh to flesh save the bit of her leotard. A spark of pleasure shook her, but a distant fear set off alarm bells in her head.

"Wait…" She started, concern filling her voice. Her hand gripping his powerful bare hip.

But Jaune knew what she was concerned about. "I am not going to put it inside. I'm just going to rub it against you. You've teased me long enough."

"I haven't been teasing you…" She replied innocently as she smiled to herself. Feeling more confident knowing he was abiding by her rules.

Jaune's grip tightened around her neck a little more. It was slight, but she noticed. And honestly, she kind of liked it. The way he exerted power over her was so different from the usual timid Jaune Arc.

"I want you." Jaune voiced, ignoring her teasing. "I want you to make me cum. Please let me"

Weiss' breath caught.

"Okay," was all she could think to say.

He didn't hesitate a moment. Weiss' hand still gripped his hip but she offered no resistance as Jaune began slowly thrusting against her. He pulled slightly away, letting her flesh return to normal before gliding forward, crushing her softness against him as his member rubbed firmly, cloaked in her supple flesh.

It was amazing. Jaune had never imagined any of this was possible. And right now, pressed tightly against the beautiful and luscious Weiss, he couldn't even imagine how his luck had brought him here.

Freeing his other hand he snaked it under the soft curve of her waist and put his full hand on her belly. Pressing her closer his grip on her tightened as he crashed harder against her.

The hand gripping her neck forced her chin up, exposing more flesh for him to conquer. Jaune pressed his lips into her neck, kissing her pulse and forcing a low moan out of her.

She was giving him so much and yet he still wanted more.

His greed scared a little piece of him, but she hadn't yet told him to stop. She hadn't even uttered the word 'no'. So he pressed on, thinking to test her limits as his pleasure began to rise again.

Weiss was losing her mind.

The way he held her, gripped her so tightly to his warm body…

The way he squeezed her flesh and pounded against her…

His hard cock was touching her. Slick with precum as he ground deep into her tender flesh. And the thought of that made her wetter than any fantasy.

A little gossip had turned into this? It seemed ridicules.

She squeaked as he pounded even harder against her. His lips sending shivers through her neck as lighting struck with every thrust of Jaune's hips. It was amazing, but somehow not enough.

She was trying to grind against him. But was spending more rubbing her legs together as her womanhood flair with desire. She dipped a hand between her legs, marveling at the wet space and shaking at the pleasure her inadequate touch delivered.

What would happen if she let Jaune touch her?

Weiss reached up and touched the hand gripping her neck. Tapping it slightly to get Jaune's attention. It worked, he pressed in deep against her and stopped. His hips grinding slowly, desperately trying to maintain his pleasure, as his grip lessened.

"Am I hurting you?" He breathed in her ear.

"No," she whispered back, enamored by his concern. "I… Uhm…"

"What's wrong?"

"… I want to feel good too…" Her face felt like it was going to explode. Why was she embarrassed? They had already done so much.

Jaune nuzzled against the back of her neck. Planting a few tender kisses and making the Heiress shiver even more.

"I need to know what you're asking…" He said a little more firmly.

Weiss was silent for a long moment. What was she asking? She wanted him to do more to her. But how much more?

"I don't want to do anything that would make you hate me." He whispered between kisses.

Weiss' head whipped around. "I don't hate you! I could never hate you."

Why would he ever think that? Had she been overly harsh with him?

Jaune kissed her lips quietly and watched her expectantly.

She didn't know what to do. What they were already doing was gratifying. It just wasn't enough.

She wanted more.

Weiss moved a free hand behind her. Taking Jaune's stiff throbbing member, she stroked it gently. Jaune moaned again, his eyes closing, and she marveled once again at how hot and hard it was. Her heart was trying to pound its way out of her chest. Her breaths were coming slow and horse.

Gods this was so much more intense than she was expecting.

She changed the angle and moved slowly back against him.

Jaune was thrusting slowly, instinctually. He was struggling to control his own body as it tried to thrust against her. Did she understand how much he wanted her?

The head poked against her thigh as the distance between them closed.

"What are you…?"

"Shh!"

Weiss pressed it between her legs, feeling it burn against her flesh. She let out a strangled sigh as it curved up against her hidden labia. Jaune thrust forward slightly; he was holding back, she knew. But the motion caused his head to catch slightly against the edge of her folds.

Lightning, lightning, and more lightning shivered through her and she shuddered uncontrollably for a moment.

She squealed. High pitched and tight as she tried to restrain herself.

"Oh! Jaune!" She cried.

Jaune covered her mouth with a heavy hand. He was breathing hard. Rotating his hips in small circles in an attempt not to thrust forward.

"Shh…" He breathed into her ear. "Am I… Am I inside you?"

Weiss let go of his cock and touched his hand gently. Pulling it away.

"No… no, but… You can… you can thrust between my legs." She whispered as quietly as she could.

Jaune moved slowly. It was slick and wet and warm, and he knew it wasn't his. There was just too much of it. He glided between her legs. Crushing her ass against his hips as he pushed completely against her. He pulled her tighter against him again. Nothing standing between them now save her thin leotard.

Her thighs were completely swallowing him as he moved. Every angle of his member was crushed in her feather soft flesh. Her wetness coating him as he pressed harder and harder into her. It was so good. It was better than anything before.

One of his hands shot back to her breasts and he started kneading her gently. Meanwhile, the other hand wrapped tighter around her middle and squeezed and squeezed, his muscles tensing sorely as he put more and more strength into his arm.

Weiss wanted to scream. Jaune was picking up speed, thrusting against her with wild abandon. She was trying to match his rhythm but her body was convulsing and refusing to listen to her.

She could feel his hips crashing against her backside painfully but still sending sparks of pleasure through her. She had been squeezing her legs tight together for his pleasure but had since lost all feeling in them. All she could focus on were his hands…

And the way his burning cock rubbed and rubbed against her womanhood. The way it chafed and pulled pleasurably at her lower lips, never painfully, due to her own juices flowing freely as he took her higher and higher. The angle of his member causing the ridge of his gland to drag against her clit and hood with every backstroke. The curve of his shaft contouring around her shape perfectly so he was in constant contact with all of her pleasure.

It was driving her crazy. She had already been ready to cum, now she didn't know if she would ever stop.

One of her hands was covering her mouth, helping to prevent her from screaming. The other was gripping his pounding hips, both pulling and pushing as he pounded into her. Assisting him as she knew he approached his end.

She could feel it in the way it throbbed and twitched against her pussy lips.

He was so close.

The way he gripped her, painfully tight. Told her how much he wanted her, needed her. And right now he wasn't going to give her up.

Jaune nuzzled against her hair, his heavy breaths loud and hot against her ear.

"I'm going to cum."

Her hand dropped from her mouth. She cupped the area in front of where he was thrusting, thinking to contain the mess. But as she moved it into place she caught the edge of his head as it emerged from his powerful thrusts. This caused a shift in the angle of his backstroke.

The ridge of his cockhead dragged back all the way along her clit hood. Then it caught against her swollen clit. Before finally stroking forward, high and deep between her labia. Catching dangerously at her entrance before being driven away by her thin, elastic leotard. But not before pushing bulbously against her clit again.

That was it. She had thought she had been orgasming before.

If only she had known…

Weiss squeaked loudly. The shrill sound filling the little cave and echoing against the walls.

Jaune's hand shot from her breast to her mouth as she screamed. Trying to prevent more sounds from escaping as the pleasure rocked her completely.

"Are you trying to wake Yang?" He asked, a little fear in his voice.

But his actions showed no fear as he thrust hard against her.

"I'm sorry," She groaned quietly, her mind feeling numb and slow. "I'm sorry… I came… I came so hard…."

 _Goddess that was hot._

Jaune began thrusting wildly. His hot breaths coming faster and he gripped her harder.

Then suddenly, a few short strokes between her legs as he throbbed thickly. His breath hitched and he let out a long low sigh. And Weiss felt something thick, sticky, and hot shot into her hand. Then again, and again, and again… and again.

She almost missed it in her stupor. The burning of his warm spunk drawing her attention as it filled her hand. Her body still wracked with aftershocks as she tried to catch and contain all of Jaune's release. Feeling it spurt a final time directly against her hidden womanhood as his hard cock relaxed.

His cock continued to throb warmly between her legs. A slick but sticky new liquid followed gravities pull across her thigh to her hip. The same liquid, contained in her hand, was overflowing as she tried to hang onto it. Her other hand helping to keep Jaune's cum from spilling everywhere.

Weiss' heart nearly stopped.

This was Jaune's cum. She had given him an orgasm. He had had an orgasm and this was the result. This is how babies were made. If he'd fired all of this into her… she would have been pregnant for sure… But how would it have felt? That thick powerful throbbing… the thrusting… the way it exploded out of him… shooting into her…

Her body shuddered at the idea of taking Jaune's seed.

It was a bad idea. But she wondered how good it would feel. Could it be possible for Jaune to make her feel even better than he already had?

She let out a long loose sigh as she peered into the sticky white liquid. Her fingers playing as she tried to figure out what to do with it.

"Here…" Jaune said, passing her a small clump of tissues from out of his hoody pocket.

"Thanks," Weiss whispered as she took them and soaked up the boy's pleasure.

Jaune hugged Weiss gently from behind with one arm. Setting the other down for her to rest her head on. Still grinding slightly against her bottom. He was still stiff, rubbing gently between her sensitive thighs and further extending the pleasure for them both, but not near as hard as she remembered. She didn't mind, she was still tingling all over. His warm form filled her with comfort as feeling returned to her legs. And her exposed skin starting to cool as their pleasure ebbed, there desires sated for the moment.

 _For the moment?_

"You were amazing…" Jaune whispered. Softer than before. Weiss wasn't even sure if she was supposed to even hear him.

It set Weiss' heart aflutter all over again. A warm smile spreading across her face as she set aside the soaked tissues and snuggled back against his warm body. Shifting to match his grinding a little better, for them both to enjoy.

There had not been enough tissue to clean up completely. She wasn't sure what to do. But, as she scooped up the line of cum that had dripped down her thigh, a perverse thought came to mind.

She wondered what his tasted like…

"That wasn't very fair of you, Weiss…" Yang spoke out of the darkness. 

* * *

**Proofread and latest adjustments: March 21, 2018**

 **Once again, please review or PM if you get the chance and want to see more.**

 **I really do appreciate those of you who take the time to review.**

 **I had a spark of inspiration while writing this chapter and noting some of the next one.**

 **I will probably take the Renora portion of the story and copy and paste it into its own story. But... But, like a spinoff. I have at least 1, possibly 2, more chapters of what Renora get up to while the rest of the gang is away. ***PM, don't review, if you have a comment on this idea.*** I prefer you to review based on this chapter/story. Thanks.**

 **Still, my focus right now (other than work and school... and bills, etc.) is finishing this.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Ace over Jack

**I'm sorry this has taken so long.**

 **Truth is; this chapter has been ready since June, but I have been having an enormous struggle getting the following chapter to fit right. I have already scrapped 2 versions and don't know what to do.**

 **Still, enjoy this piece.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ace over Jack

* * *

It was beautiful, in a way.

The way they moved against each other.

Jaune's hips moving furiously in the dark.

And if the sounds she was making were any indication. Weiss accepted him gladly.

 _Damn it…_

Yang thought that Weiss had been angry. The way she yelled at them and told them off for being… _intimate_ … that was Weiss' word for it. "There was a time and a place," she had said. It had been the Heiress suggesting to separate them. Her idea to sleep apart to avoid any more 'intimacy'.

It had been jealousy.

It made Yang mad.

She supposed she understood.

Jaune had admitted that he had eyes for Weiss.

But it wasn't like they were dating.

And the way Jaune's eyes wandered…

Those big blues felt good when they watched her. The way they lingered in places.

It made her feel sexy.

Which was different than she usually felt about roving eyes.

Jaune was different.

Yang wanted to tease him more. To reveal a little and watch how he squirmed.

To feel his gaze linger a little longer.

To imagine what he was imagining. Craving.

Jaune was so cute and innocent

Or he had been.

Then she'd kissed him.

She'd really enjoyed that.

And now…

Yang watched Jaune's hips shudder as he made several small, short humps into Weiss' backside. Heard his low sigh, barely audible despite the quiet night and confined space. His muscles contracting powerfully in the moonlight.

He was… beautiful.

His bare rump. His exposed thighs. Muscles flexing hard. His firm shape as his pace slowed.

Yang felt her heart skip a beat at the idea of those powerful hips pounding against her. His hard form crashing into her softness. Squeezing her tighter and tighter as his body raged against her. Of him pushing deeper than her fingers could ever reach.

Then she was angry all over again.

She watched as Jaune passed Weiss something. Then he cuddled into her. His broad shoulder and thick arm placed gently for her to rest her head. The other hand holding her softly against him.

Their bodies still writhing together as Weiss snuggled back into his warm, comforting form.

"That wasn't very fair of you, Weiss…" Yang's own jealous thought scaring her as it escaped into the dark. She hadn't meant for it to come out, and when it did, her voice was harder than she had expected.

Jaune rolled back, turning his body to face where Yang was standing on her hands and knees, watching them in the dark. His still hard cock springing free from between the Ice Queen's legs. His own legs awkwardly tangled in his half-removed pants.

"Yang," His voice was panicked, "it's not what you think!"

Yang's eyes rolled at the old cliché. But she ignored Jaune…

Well… She tried to. Her own fantasy had ended abruptly. The sight of his half-naked form rekindled her lusty desire. He _was_ a natural blond, but she pushed it into the back of her mind.

For the moment.

"You!" She pointed an accusing finger. "Made me sleep on the far side just so you could have him for yourself."

Weiss was trying to cover herself. Her coat and skirt were missing in the dark. Her leotard was too tight to pull up quickly, but she was trying to get it to cover her bare chest.

Her face was completely red and she stuttered a reply. "I-It wasn't like… that… It just… It just happened. I-I… didn't plan it."

"But you were hoping it would!" Yang growled.

Weiss' face turned away. Guilt replacing embarrassment as her voice came back stronger. "It's not what you think."

Yang shook her head.

She was so mad…

Mad… no…

She was jealous…

She felt stupid for a moment. Fighting over a guy. In a cave.

But this was Jaune…

He was worth at least 10 of any other guy she knew.

"Yang, she's telling the truth." Jaune butted in, sweetly. He was sitting, legs pulled in to hide his nudity. "She was cold and shivering. So I… I offered to help keep her warm. And I shouldn't have… because I was still… still… well…"

Goddess help her! He was so cute… and dumb…

Yang put both hands on the floor as she leaned forward towards the idiot.

"Jaune," She said slowly, the hardness in her voice vanishing as she said his name. She was coaxing him to look up at her, her voice soft and sweet as she struggled to control her jealous heart under his gaze. "I don't blame you. I mean... you could have… I don't know… I just… I just wanted to be the one…"

Jaune blushed to match her. Yang could see it as she slowly closed the distance between them.

"Didn't you want to have sex with me?"

"…What?" The question came at her from two directions but she ignored the Heiress.

"It's a yes or no question." She said firmly, too scared to back out now.

Jaune watched her for a moment. His face scrunched like he was fighting himself internally.

"Yes…" He gulped out quietly.

Yang almost missed it. Her heart fluttered for a moment. The knowledge that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him causing an uncomfortable tightening in her stomach. Like a knot that only he could unravel. But she pretended not to hear him and continued moving slowly closer. A mischievous smile threatening to form on her lips. Her need to tease him keeping her from pouncing on him.

"What was that?" She asked, as she pulled his ankles out and his legs extended towards her. His bare area being revealed again. Making her breaths come hard and short as her heart pounded against her ribs. "Yes? Or no?"

Jaune swallowed hard, his mouth felt completely dry. His tongue felt like it had grown two sizes.

"Yes." He said again. Louder, harsher, but still too quiet to be more than a whisper.

She kissed him. Her soft tongue darting out as she pressed him back and down into the floor. She lowered herself onto of him slowly, immediately losing herself to his hungry lips and her own desires. She could feel his hard form against hers as she lay across him once again; and something harder squeezed between them, burning into the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She rotated her hips, trying to get that sensation exactly where she wanted it, where her own body was burning hot, to fight fire with fire. The motion elicited a moan from Jaune, but her greedy mouth refused to leave his and so the sound and vibrations simply passed between their lips.

Then he was sucking on her tongue. Drawing her deeper into the kiss, and she let him. Her body was shivering with delight as his hands arrived to explore her. She sighed into him, feeling herself relax, as he squeezed her roughly to him. Feeling her chest compress against his muscular form as one hand slid down to grip the soft flesh of her ass. And the other slip up and into her hair, gripping harshly and pulling slightly as he pressed her mouth down onto his. His own tongue wrestling hers back into her mouth for him to combat and explore pleasurably.

Then, as suddenly as she'd started, Yang stopped. She pushed her hands against his chest, forcing him to release her as she sat up. Jaune's expression was a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

But she knew he wouldn't be disappointed for long.

Yang grabbed the base of her tank top and pulled up, taking her thin yellow tank top off in one quick motion over her head. Even contained as they were, her breasts bounced and jiggled as they came free of her clingy top. Jaune gaped in surprise as Yang's thin orange bra came into full view. It was a strapless thing, that seemed like it should simply fall away under the weight of her mighty bosom.

Jaunes hands came up instinctually. He wasn't sure if the instinct was to support her chest as it fell free or to simply dig his fingers into her soft, luscious, flesh. They gripped her fiercely for a moment, sending pleasurable, excited shivers down to his elbows, and he decided it was the latter reasoning.

Yang gasped at his warm touch, but then quickly grabbed his wrists and tore his hands away. She pressed them up above his head, demanding once again that he lay still beneath her. It wasn't the time to be exploring her, not when there was so much more to come.

But Jaune was tired of taking orders.

As Yang leaned forward, pressing his hands to the floor, her breasts swaying above him… He moved his head upwards and into her smothering softness. His sucking lips capturing her soft flesh as he pulled at them. Raking his teeth slightly against her tender skin as she pulled away from him with a shiver and a smile. A soft hum escaping her lips.

She put a hand on his chest and pressed him back into the floor.

Then she positioned herself above him. Standing with her knees straddling his hips. Looking down as she bit her lip, her eyes locked to his as she concentrated on what was to come next. Her hands gripped the edges of her spats and she hesitated a moment…

 _She was really going to do this_

…then she slid them down.

One leg at a time, she pulled the spats free. Revealing more skin than he'd ever seen before. Her pants slid down, causing a now familiar hardening in his groin to intensify. They left behind a matching orange pair of panties that were so thin Jaune was sure they were transparent but, in the dark, it was frustratingly impossible to tell.

Yang moved to his side and then reached down and grabbed the legs of his jeans. Pulling them off completely and sending them into the dark. Then she crawled back into his lap, kneeling above his swollen member in her underwear. She grabbed at his hoodie and Jaune help her pull it over his head, careful not to let her trap him again.

She leaned down and kissed him quickly.

"Touch me." She demanded as their lips parted.

Jaune's hands both grasped her immediately. Eager to fill themselves with Yang's soft flesh again.

Gods, she was soft.

Yang straightened up, pulling away again as she stood on her knees above him, and leaving herself for Jaune to explore. A beckoning finger and teasing smile summoning him to do as he desired.

Jaune sat up and squeezed her hot, shivering body closer, burying his head between her breasts as he kissed her chest softly. She swung her hair back over her shoulder, so nothing was hidden. Her hands resting on his shoulders as she balanced in front of him.

One of Jaune's hands traveled up to grip one of the nearly exposed breasts as he pulled his head back. They were so much bigger than Weiss', which fit comfortably into his hands. These he squeezed and reveled at the sight as it squished out from between his fingers. Then he pulled the cloth down and off to reveal the whole thing. It almost spilled out towards him as the silky flesh was freed. He held it weightily as a small nipple stood pink before him.

Pitching forward, he moved to capture the small bud. His lips surrounding it as he sucked gently. Using a gently nipping motion, trying to coax the bud to harden, as he felt the shape with his mouth, and succeeding. His tongue circled it gently, tasting her glorious flesh again like it was the first time. He hummed against her to express how pleasant that taste was.

Yang was gasping. Her breaths coming short and sharp as he stimulated her. Her skin was hot and Jaune was just making her hotter. When he latched onto her nipple she tried to hold back her voice, but when he hummed against it; Yang let out a long, longing moan.

Jaune's other hand was gripping Yang's hip, pulling her to him as much as pulling himself forward. His fingers digging into the cloth hiding the ample flesh of her bottom. He let the hand slip back then forward and into her yellow cotton bottoms. Cupping her bare ass tightly, grinding his fingers deeper into her warmth.

Yang squeaked as he took hold. It sent small sparks into her core and she felt his raw touch warm her further. Her nails dug gently into his firm shoulder, she was holding on tighter now that the pleasure was pulling the feeling out of her legs.

Still eager to explore, the hand holding her breast traveled slowly down her body. Leaving his lips to continue tasting and testing as they attacked the rest of her large bosom. It caressed her ribs as it traveled down. Then across onto her belly, flat and firm, but still her flesh was feather soft as he ran a finger teasingly around her belly button. Then down again to the edge of her panties.

He ran the hand flatly along her bikini line, a single finger dipping below the edge. His arm was quivering as he thought about how close he was. He was touching Yang in a way that had always been reserved for his fantasies.

Yang couldn't help but smile. Looking down at Jaune, she was captivated by how cutely he suckled at her. Kissing her tender breasts and sending sensitive little sparks into her chest. Halting her heavy breaths and forcing the occasional humming moan out of her lips. Then making her toss her head back and squeal when he delivered soft little love bites to the sensitive nub.

His hands were magic; everywhere his fingers graced was sending electricity into her core and forcing agonizing moans from her lips. He worked slowly, methodically but greedily as he felt the shape of her. She loved the way his fingers dug, and his hands squeezed. The way his palms ran hotly across her flesh and fingers scraped at her.

She burrowed her fingers into his shoulders a little more. Trying to encourage him as he explored her. But really, she just wanted to touch him. Her nails traced along her shoulder muscles, up to his neck and into his soft hair. Pulling his warm face deeper into her bosom, closer to her erratic heartbeat. Then tracing a different route back down to where his arms started. Her thumbs gently tracing the cavity caused by his collar bone.

Jaune's hands were exploring inside of her panties, but he almost timidly avoided going exactly where they both wanted him to go. So Yang brought her hands back up to his neck. Gliding her long fingers into his blond hair and holding his head.

She pulled him away from her tit and smiled brightly down at him.

"More." She breathed excitedly at the man beneath her. The fire in her eyes dancing dangerously.

Then her hands slid back to his shoulders and she pressed forwards. Letting her hands dip down his back as far as she could reach. Pressing his face directly between her breasts and enjoying the warmth that filled her. She touched and explored his back, humming softly as she traced his solid muscles with her nails. Feeling how they moved and tensed as Jaune moved to touch her deeper.

Jaune closed his eyes, breathing deep in the warm scent of Yang's body. Her aroma as intoxicating as he let it fill his lungs. His hands becoming an extension of his sight as he held tighter to the goddess before him.

The hand on her bottom lamented as it was pulled away. It traveled across the small of her back, fingers digging in the gentle dimples in her skin, pulling Yang in deeper as he nuzzled comfortably between her breasts. Then he moved it up and used a trick he's been, now gladly, forced to learn playing dress-up for his sisters.

Yang's bra came free. She was surprised at how deftly he managed it but too busy to ponder. Yang released Jaune just long enough to toss it into the dark before her hungry hands returned to his body.

His other hand had been waiting patiently. Bidding its time by exploring the sensitive area along the back of Yang's thighs and taking ample handfuls of her bottom. His fingers gently tracing the tendon of her inner thigh, always leading up to but never closing the distance to her most precious area.

Now reunited, both hands gripped the edge of Yang's final barrier.

Her panties slid slowly down. Her legs, straddling his, proved too wide for them to come completely off, but they no longer hid anything. His hands traveled back up to grip her backside firmly, filling both hands with her now revealed flesh. He spread them, his fingers digging painfully, enjoying her softness.

Gods, no one had ever touched her like this. No one had even come this close. Or seen so much.

Jaune pulled out and away from the warmth of Yang's voluptuous embrace. He kissed the soft skin that had held him. Then lower. Then lower still. His neck pulled him sideways as he traveled to her hip. Kissing and nibbling at her when he couldn't travel further from his current position.

He let his eyes wander down, his gaze reaching where his lips could not as he took in all of Yang for the first time.

She was so embarrassed.

Yang had never expected this. She was so wet. So ready for more. But she had not known it would go this far.

Jaune's fingers contacted her wetness. A single, large, rough, digit stroked gently across the edge of her lips. Eliciting a startled but pleasurable squeak out of the woman.

It was so cute.

He wondered what other sounds he could entice out of her.

The digit stroked deeper, passing lightly between her labia without spreading them open. Simply gracing the surface as he explored. As he tried to learn what her lower lips felt like.

Soft. Tender. Wet.

Goddess, she was so wet.

His finger came away. He brought it up for a closer inspection. Marveling at the lubrication that coated it, dripping down to the second knuckle. His thumb came forward to better feel the warm slick liquid. It glided easily. And smelled sweetly.

Jaunes tongue licked some of it away. Tasting her; the odd sweet and sweaty taste of it. Of Yang. It was delicious. So he sucked it all slowly away, imagining what it might be like to taste it directly from the source.

He wondered briefly what Weiss might taste like.

Yang's lips descended on him suddenly. Her strong arms forcing him back onto his back. Her tongue sloppily forcing its way into his mouth as she kissed him deeply. Her body shaking with delight.

She had watched the whole thing.

Feeling remorse at his hand coming away from such a brief exploration of her virginal lips, she'd looked to him to see what was wrong. Instead, she found him staring entranced at that finger that had graced her. She could see it glistening faintly in the moonlight, soaked in her own juices. Her cheeks flaring in embarrassment as she realized he knew just how turned on she was. But then she had watched him taste it.

Taste her!

It reminded her of what she had done. Losing herself in the fantasy of him as she took in what pleasure he had left on her hand. How deeply she had imagined tasting him directly.

Did he want to taste her just as badly?

 _Goddess… please…_

"Come here!" He demanded after breaking their kiss. Jaunes voice was powerful, full of need and desire.

His grip on her arse tightened as the other hand joined it from the other side. He pulled her forward as he lay back. Yang fell to her hands, still standing on her knees, as Jaune shuffled and slid, lowered himself between her legs.

 _Oh, Goddess, please, please, please…_

The sound that escaped her was deep, almost guttural, as she expelled all the air from her lungs at once. Her moan ripping the silence of the cavern to shreds as Jaune's tongue divided her labia. Pressing wide and deep into her wetness as he drank in her sweetness.

It was like nectar…

That was his immediate thought. The sweet, sweaty, and slightly sour taste was more akin to honey than anything else he could think of. It made his mouth water and made him parched at the same time. A thirst that he was compelled to quench from this goddesses' body.

And, oh Gods, she was going to let him.

His tongue stroked long and steady through her lower lips. Taking in all of her taste as her body rushed to produce more. Some overflowing and attempting to escape down her thighs, only to be deftly retrieved and replaced by coursing electricity that shot from his tongue into her shivering form. He sucked at the skin on her inner thigh. Kissing her in places she didn't know she wanted to be kissed. His lips determined to drink all of her.

Yang was ready to collapse. She had been close before and her sex was still engorged with blood. Still sensitive and ready to give in to her growing pleasure.

And now this.

Now her fantasy had come alive.

No… it was so much better than that.

She struggled to hold herself up on her hands and knees. Shivering and shaking from his endless assault. His clumsy attack, his clear inexperienced, and his desire to drink her dry was causing numbness to spread throughout her body. Tingling sensations in her toes and fingers as blood was rushed into her nether only added to the pleasurable shocks that Jaune's work was producing.

He'd found where the majority of her wetness was coming from. It was from deeper within her. Leaking out into the folds of her beautiful flower as he parted her deeper and deeper. Trying to taste it fresh from the source. Completely unaware of how his clumsy exploration was exactly what Yang desired.

He pushed his lips right up against hers. Sucking slightly between strokes of his tongue. Drinking in all of her. Then he found it.

The source.

He could feel her lubrication, her nectar, as it squelched and squirted from deep within her. It was coming from this...

His tongue went inside her.

He wasn't just licking. He wasn't tasting.

He was invading.

Yang screamed a prayer as her hips pushed forward against his face, trying to take him instinctually deeper as he pressed forward. It was strong and slick and rough as it penetrated her depths. It didn't go as deep as she had been herself, but it was now the furthest point anyone else had been allowed to explore. And the way it moved, and rubbed, and pressed.

It was orgasmic.

Yang's hips collapsed.

Her weight pressing Jaune down and into the ground as he tried to taste even more. His hands, still holding her buttocks tried to help keep her up, but the angle was wrong and she crashed completely down atop him. Her arms still braced as she tried her best in her numbed state to hold herself up.

But even as she pushed her upper body up to avoid suffocating him, her hips instinctually ground down against his face. Trying to find the pleasure that had just overtaken her. His tongue worked a little longer against her grinding hips before he started pulling them down his body.

Yang still couldn't move her legs, not with any degree of control. So, using her tingling arms, she pushed herself down, assisted by his pulling hands. Her flowing juices leaving a trail down his chest and belly as she brought herself face to face with her fellow blond.

She stared at him, eyes half-lidded from pleasure, in wonder. Her contentment ebbing slightly as her lust continued flowing. She'd never been left so numbed from an orgasm before. She knew she should be satisfied… but she wasn't.

She kissed him deeply once again. She could taste herself on his lips. Could feel how wet and sloppy his face had become from his meal between her legs. She didn't care about any of that. Yang just wanted to feel him.

Her hand snaked its way between them again. Excited and flowing fingers not wasting time to trace his muscular lines as she moved to claim her prize.

It was even hotter than before. Even full exposed in the cooling cave as it was. It was completely slick and as her fingers ran across it, as they lubricated from his wetness, she became angry again.

Her kisses became fiercer, deeper. Forcing her lips and tongue on him and into him as she kissed and licked at the boy. She knew that this wetness wasn't all his. That Weiss had stolen him out from under her, almost literally.

She would make him forget.

She would enthrall him to her.

Right now, in this place, he was hers.

She lay her weight out on top of him. Pressing her breasts into his hard pecs. Her lips pulling away, relenting so she could watch his reaction for what came next.

Her long fingers had fully engulfed him. With some unexpected resistance from the stiff and throbbing member, she pulled it up and away from how it rested against his belly. Then she shifted her body down along his. The head of his cock sliding in almost too easily as she guided it straight into her vagina.

It was big. It spread her open as it penetrated. Widening her more than she'd ever expected her body to stretch. And for a moment, there was some resistance as her whole body squeezed down. Was it fear or excitement? She didn't know. But all her muscles tensed as his cock entered a full inch into her being.

She gasped gently, her breath coming out slow and hard, from the sensation of him inside her. More lighting than ever before was coursing through her legs and belly as it entered her. As it spread her open and penetrated her. He was her first and it excited her in ways she wasn't prepared for.

But Jaune's expression was just as sweet. She reveled in the way his mouth popped open and he moaned so pleasantly. How his eyes widened in surprise and his face scrunched a little in pain.

She drifted up his body slightly, just enough to let the sensitive head free of her contracting muscles. Then, slowly, she drifted down again. She felt it entering again and then suddenly press up between her tightened muscles, preventing her from taking it further.

But that wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted more than just a taste. It wasn't enough for him just to probe the entrance. Even as delightful as it felt, it wasn't enough.

She wanted all of him.

She knew she needed to relax. To loosen up, to breath slowly and calm her racing heart. But she just couldn't.

So, she pushed down on him, forcing the hard rod into her.

It hurt.

Not as badly as some of her injuries from combat, or even training. But somehow the level of sensitivity made it worse. The way his cock spread her wide and pressed relentlessly into her soft cavern. Her muscles forced apart as her walls surrounded him.

"Aaaaaah…" Jaune sighed, his face twisting further in pain. "You… you're so tight… It hurts a little."

"Sorry," She whispered as she lay across him. Burying her head in the crook of his neck.

She breathed in the scent of him. Trying to breathe through her nose and quiet herself, but failing as her chest heaved and she gasped for air. Resting her weight against him, the pleasure and pain mixing within her numbed form.

Her mind was raging. She could feel it inside her.

Inside her!

She felt tears in her eyes and tried to shake them away. She wasn't sad. Happy, excited, a little scared, but not sad. She was overwhelmed. It had all happened so quickly, and she wasn't sure what exactly to feel at the moment.

Jaune was so hot, he was melting her from within. Her juices flowing faster than ever as her heart hammered against her ribs. She hoped he couldn't feel it through her breasts.

They were pressed tight together. Skin to skin.

Naked.

His hot flesh now only comfortably warm compared to the molten piece of him sheathed within her. She sighed softly into his neck, pleasure shivering up her spine as even a heavy breath shifted their bodies against one another.

"Are you okay?" Jaune whispered sweetly into her ear.

He had no idea what his hot breath felt like against her sensitive skin. How his kind words struck her heart like an arrow. Gods, she was so lost in the pleasure she'd almost forgotten about him. How could he still be so lucid?

But Jaune was growing impatient. She was painfully tight. Squeezing down on him as if she might never let go. Yet something in his mind told him that if he just moved. Just moved a little and she would loosen, and the pleasure waiting for him was worth far more than the pain.

Yang was shivering and shaking. Her expression had been pained as she'd forced herself onto him completely. Now, as light as she was, he could feel her full weight relaxed atop him. Her breathes ragged and infrequent. Every slight motion teased at the pleasure to come and brought forth painful sounds out of the beautiful woman.

He didn't want to hurt her further.

So, he waited.

"I'm… fine." Yang whispered, her words coming from between clenched teeth. "It's more… than I expected. I just need a moment."

Jaune wrapped his arms around her warmly. Trying to comfort her. To still their motions. Even trying to breathe in sync with her in an attempt to move less. To let her adapt.

But he was restless.

His fingers moved gently down her spine, tracing the line with a feathered touch as it led to her pillowed bottom. The other hand rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades as he cupped a handful of her soft bum. Squeezing it and marveling at the pleasure that simply touching her sent though his body. His heart pounding like a hammer.

"You feel so good." He sighed without meaning to.

Yang's lips brushed against his neck as she responded, sending shivers into the back of his neck.

"You do too." Her voice was as soft as her skin. "I've never… haaaah… never felt like this. You do things to me…"

Her voice trailed away and he felt her skin grow warm against his neck.

Was she embarrassed?

"I… I want to move…" He admitted. Then turning his lips directly against his ear and whispering as softly as he could, "I want to fuck you."

It passed into her like a purr. A slow, deep rumble, as his voice breathed into her. Yang's heart leapt into her throat.

She wanted that too.

She just couldn't believe it was really happening.

She brought her face up to face him. Her eyes searching his eyes, wondering if he was really okay with her after Weiss had so willingly given herself to him.

His lips came up to meet hers. The motion was slow and deliberate, as he never let his gaze leave hers. Soft and tender, he pulled at her. Trying to draw her in for more. Showing her that this, right now, was what he wanted. But he wasn't going to force her.

Yang dived down onto his mouth. Her tongue passing into his mouth as she did. She swirled it in, licking behind his teeth before their tongues tangled together. It was different. This wasn't the wrestling match they had engaged in before. They met as equals, coiling and touching tenderly, trying to taste each other without being greedy.

Then it was just their lips. Slow, long, sucking kisses as they pulled at one another. Moaning into each other's mouths as they communicated just how much they needed the other.

Yang, hands resting on his shoulders, pushed some pressure down on him as she moved up his body a little. It wasn't painful…

Oh, Gods… It was the exact opposite.

Their kiss almost broke as she cried in delight. The head of his cock catching on every bump and ridge and fold as it scraped its way out of her. But not all the way out; No, she wanted him too badly to ever let him go. Even as she pulled off of him she could feel a growing space, an empty lonely longing, form in her belly.

And she knew just how to fill it.

Yang was so wet. Their kiss had relaxed her and with it the painful grip she'd had on Jaune. But she was still so tight. She squeezed every aching inch of him as she pulled off at an agonizingly slow speed. His soaked member cooling quickly in the cold air. Longing to be deep and comfortably within her again.

Gods, he wanted to pound himself straight back into her. To sheath himself so deep.

But his body rebelled as her tight twisting folds pulled at him. They lit him on fire inside as shocks shot into his groin, hardening him to steel as the pleasure surged between them.

Then she sheathed him herself. Their groins colliding painfully soft as he slid all the way into her belly.

He was inside her.

Oh, Goddess! He was inside her.

It was going as deep as it could. His cock harder than ever before. Waves of pleasure pulsing between them. Jaune convulsed as he hit what seemed to be the end of her slick tight tunnel. Yang shivered and cried as he touched her in places she'd never known existed.

Her fingers had never been this deep. They had never stretched her so wide or touched so much. And it was so much hotter, scalding in a way that only stoked the flames of her pleasure higher. How would she ever go back?

"Yang…" Jaune whispered cry escaped him as she came down onto him again. "Oh, Yang, you're so… so…"

He kissed her before he could finish his thought aloud. His fingers deep in her hair as he pulled her in. His other hand squeezing her bottom painfully tight, fingers working to grip her even harder as he tried to help move her the way he wanted. But Yang's hips were out of her own control. The pleasure was a need and her body sought to fulfill it. Her mind was only along for the ride.

Then Jaune started thrusting. Tired of fighting to get her to move how he desired, he joined the fray. Thrusting up from below, his leg muscles contracting hard and fast as he brought their pace up.

Their kiss was in tatters. Both of them trying to engage in the intimate embrace but their bodies shifting and rocking too wildly for them to handle. Their breaths coming fast and hard. Hot and sticky between them.

"Am I better?" Yangs gasped into the small space between them.

Jaune grunted as he shifted against her, grinding as if he wanted to go deeper. "Better?"

"Than… Ahn… Weiss?" Yang's nails scratched against him as a sudden bolt shot down her legs.

"This is my first time…" Jaune gasped, unsure what she was asking and too distracted to concentrate.

Yang couldn't breathe. Their bodies too tight together. Every thrust driving the air out of her.

She dug into his pecs, her nails scraping as she pushed their chests apart and sat up.

They'd both thought he was in as deep as he could get. But with Yang's added weight from her upright position, she sank even deeper onto him. Her voice was shrill as she cried in surprise and pleasure.

All the air left Jaune's body, and he gasped and struggled to get it back. The extra depth feeling even tighter and hotter than before. Her muscles contracting around him as she rode out the sudden surprise.

Yang's nails were both pain and pleasure as they dragged down his chest and abs before she stopped to balance herself. Her firm arms both steadying her and trying to stop him from driving her overboard. Her own legs too numb to know if she was even contributing to the driving pleasure that was pounding into her.

 _She was Jaune's first_ , her mind screamed. Her body shaking with delight. _They were experiencing this together_. Something inside her broke, like a dam bursting and suddenly all the resistance and fear suddenly gone. For a moment she had everything her heart desired.

It was just her and Jaune.

Yang's voice filled the cavern as he filled hers.

* * *

 **Proofread and latest adjustments: October 08, 2018**

 **Once again, please review or PM if you get the chance and want to see more.**

 **And I have no idea when I will finish the next chapter.**

 **If you noticed, maybe you didn't, I removed the Renora chapter. It is now its own story. I am posting it along with its 2nd chapter today.**

 **There is also a new one-shot that I am posting. Cause despite the troubles with this story... I have been working on things.**

 **I don't know how to do links so you'll just have to check out my profile to find these new peices.**


End file.
